Devil's Twins
by Christine.Minami18
Summary: A Pair of Twins decided to pay Japan a little visit same with a certain prince on the way. But why is it that the Twins felt that their stay in Japan will get Complicated? Fun? Wild? Excited? and Confusing. Well Why don't you readers decided to pay this story a little visit and Find out -
1. Prologue

One Day there's a Man and Woman both of them are opposite in anything that you can imagine while the Man is a Gentleman, nice, kind, calm and handsome man. The Woman is a Brave, Fierce, Intelligent, and Strong, short-tempered and Gorgeous Lady.

But after the first time they met, they hated each other with passion but with the adventure they did everything together that passion turn into love and they fell in love with each other. After those years with each other they get married, after that, the couple wanted child that they will love with all of their Heart and a sign of their love for each other.

Then day after day the Couple find out that they're going to have child.

The Wife and Husband are overjoyed, when they go to the Doctor for an appointment they find out that they going to have Twins.

When the couple got home the Husband start taking care of his Wife every day. Then finally the day have come, their Twins are going to be born on September, it is going perfectly until the time that the Wife is going to born the Twins.

The Doctor and nurses learn that the Twins are going to be born at the same time, it is the ever first that twins are been born at the same time.

It is like a miracle but all miracle has a catch when the twins are born, their mother glanced at the Twins on their fathers arms and smiled and said "I love u and I'm sorry " then look at her Husband and Asked 'Promise me that You will take care of them okay and Love them' her Husband just nod with tears in his eyes and Promise.

The Wife Smiled for the last time for her Family and die after, The Doctor did all they could but could not do anything. The Nurse took the Twins from their Father to clean them up.

When the Nurse is finished she put the Twins on a cradle that is beside of the other so the Twins are together. The Father asked and told the doctor to lead him to his Children.

The doctor did and the next thing the father knew is he is looking at girl and boy that look so alike the twins both have violet eyes.

The father became confused and asked "Doctor why is my son's and daughter's eyes are violet".

The Doctor beside him look up then look at the Twins and said "Ohhh it is because your blue eyes and your wife's red eyes mixed and it is been gifted to your babies ".

The father was shocked.

"Congratulation sir, You got twins that are born at the same time, so no one of them are older, the other is a female while the other is a male, what are you going to name them sir? " The Nurse from earlier ask with a clip board.

The Father think for a minute then smiled and said "Kc Mendoza is the girl while the boy is Jake Mendoza ".

3rd Pov

'Ohhh so that's how we are born right daddy 'A 4 year old Kc asked from her right side of their Father.

Their Father said 'Yup that's how'.

From the left side of their Father there sit a 4 year old Jake with a pouted on his lips.

"Mm I thought when we were born, i came out first" Jake whine.

Kc looks at her Twin Brother with a Sweat drop and said 'Jake, Me and Daddy already told you a thousand times no one is older between us sheass' and shook her head.

Jake pouted at his twin sister more "But it's not my fault I want to be the one that will protect you Kc'.

Kc stick her tongue out at her brother and said "Mm I want Daddy to protect me instead" Then with that Kc hug their Father's arm and squeeze it.

Jake pouted then start sulking.

Their Father laugh and said to his daughter 'Kc be nice to your brother I know you want to be the one protecting him but who will protect you' Kc just look down at that.

The father shakes his head and put his hand on top of his son's head "if there's no one will protect you then at least let Jake protect you".

Kc and Jake look at each other then Jake said, smiling 'I'll protect you Kc '.

Kc smiled at him and said "Then I'll protect you too Jake" They both hugged each other.

Their Father smiled at them then fake pout "Aw can't your father have a hug too ".

The Twins broke apart then look at their father then back each other and grin.

They both tackled their father at the same time "Of course you can have a hug Daddy "Kc said "Beside we love you too dad "Jake said.

Minutes later Kc Broke apart 'Daddy!Daddy!'The father and son look at the little girl waiting for what she has to say.

'I won on a Tournament on school Daddy'Kc beamed at their father.

The Father smiled the picked up Kc and said "Really sweetie what Tournament did you win anyway?'.

Kc smiled and said 'Tennis Daddy Tennis '.

The father smiled and said 'Great job Kc great job'.

Jake look at his sister in awe "Wow that's so cool '.

Kc nodded then said' Daddy look I can finally control one of my Powers too 'then Kc jumped off their Father and put her hands up in front of a glass of water.

The Father and son Look at each other in confused then look back at Kc then saw floating water above the glass now.

Jake clapped at his sister 'Awesome KC Awesome '.

Their Father nodded with Happiness over whelming over him like it's a miracle that his daughter finally can control one of the powers that her and her brother been born with.

But just like I said back then all miracles have a catch and the catch of this one is the Dead of their Father.

...

Their Father died when Kc represent her power of controlling water by heart attack of happiness (I know there no that kind of heart attack but bear with it ok ^_^).

The Twins tried to save their father but they know it's no use they both know their father is going to die.

Their Fathers Last words are 'Take care and Love each other and Kc Promise me take care of Jake'.

After that Kc Stopped going to school because they need the money to survived Jake tried to help his sister but she refused his helped.

Some of the owner of the Orphanage tried to help them by offering them to become one of the orphans but Both the Twins Refused because they will always and forever be Mendozas

Kc starts competing in Tournaments to gain some money. But when they're born Kc has very observant eyes that she sees little and every move of a person which she can gain information from her eyes.

With the information she collect she start selling it to people who want and willing to paid it.

Months after Months Kc and Jake became Famous on school and Tournaments they Became known as Devil's Goddess and God or Devil's Twins

When Kc and Jake Became 5 years old they met Al and Alex. Both Orphanage Al being 6 years old and Alex Being 5 they are sisters and brothers they don't know who are there parents so Kc and Jake decided to hired them as there manager when they became more Famous.

Where Ever Jake goes Alex goes, Where ever Kc goes Al goes. When Kc go to another country without her twin brother Al goes with her same with Alex to Jake because of it a new bond of friendship is been Made.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hey! This is an edited chapter of the old prologue since that one have bits of grammar error. Enjoy! ;)


	2. Chapter 1 Meet the Twins

**8 Years later**

**Airport in Japan**

**3rd PoV**

"Finally I'm back "Jake said pulling a green luggage roller bad and he is wearing a black pants and a checkered shirt with a white t-shirt inside and to finish it with a pair of green Adidas shoes that match his green hair.

"It's actually we're back Jake" Kc correct her twin brother pulling too a black tennis bag with white stripes and now she is wearing a white t-shirt with blue stripes and a white skirt that has a black short under them.

"You know there's a word that means 'patience' and you don't understand it Ks" (pronounce a Ks's) Al scolded who have and caring 2 luggage bags, the other is his is color orange and the other is Kc's dark red one, he is wearing a white t-shit with a black leather jacket and a gray pant and a pair brown Adidas shoes that match his hair just like Jake.

"Al come on leave Kc-Chan alone you've been bugging her till we step foot in that plane" Alex scold with a frown on her face and in her hand is a dark pink luggage and she's wearing a light pink dress which is pass her knees with a dark flat pink shoes.

"But- "Al tried to reason with his little sister but it seems all four of them are stubborn especially KC, but you know he did tried to.

"No buts that's that "Alex cut her big brother off and cross her arms over her chest.

"Fine "AL just give up because he know that if he tried to answer back then he is going to be in a room for 3 hours listening to a stupid lecture.

So Al glared at Kc, who just stick her tongue out at him while Jake sigh and shake his head.

"Ok enough fun let's go home already I'm getting pretty lazy now" Kc said while stretching her body and raising her arms up.

"When are you not lazy kc" Al sarcastic said while rolling his light green eyes and walking towards kc's car with Alex and Jake.

_'Since the day i was born'_ Kc thought while rolling her eyes too followed after them.

"Ok guys stop it just put the bags in the car" Jake said while going to the passenger sit to drive the car.

"Ok jeez "Kc said going to put the luggages at the car, seeing Jake scolding Al and Alex to go fast with their luggage.

_'Well look like someone's want to go home _too' Kc thinks, going inside the car now and taking a journey to a place called Home

**Elsewhere**

_"Grrrr! why is baka oyaji is so late"_ A green haired boy thought angrily while waiting for his baka oyaji.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! "Someone yelled

He turned around and saw he's idiot baka oyagi on the car, the boy decided that he should give his oyaji a piece of his mind but he remember that he just going to make a stupid lie so it's not really that worth it.

Ryoma stomped his way to the car and open the door and shut it close hard, that it surprise his oyaji but ignored it and start driving back to their home

"Ehhh? What's wrong with you brats destroying things this days tss.. ..tss it cause me a lot of money you know "Nanjiro said shaking his head slightly.

Ryoma just ignored him and just went to sleep at the back seat.

**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!**

**Hey! AN EDITED Version again! Sorry I only now realized that this chapter is a short one. **


	3. Chapter 2 The Goddess and The Prince

**Kc's PoV**

"Hmmmm" I stretch my body to adjust it until I hear some cracks then I look at the clock it read that its 7:00 in the morning.

"_Ahhh better get up and dress for the tournament"_ Going to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

**3rd Pov**

Jake and others are eating while they heard the water running upstairs.

"Well looks like she's awake already "Al said in a Blue jeans and a Blue t-shirt with an Orange t-shirt inside.

"Of course, even if it's Saturday she'll wake up early for the Tournaments. "Jake said in Black jeans with a black and white t-shirt.

"Because here in Japan, They have stronger players" Kc said dress in brown skirt and brown and white t-shirt with a knee-length brown sock and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

"Are you going to eat Kc-Chan?"Alex asks with a smile on her face in a yellow t-shirt with a black skirt and white flats.

"Nahh I'm fine, I'll just take an apple and me and AL will go "Kc said while getting the said item and going to the living room to get her tennis bag.

"Well looks like I'm done eating now too "Al said standing up and going out with his headphone in hand and brown cellphone to wait for kc.

"Bye Jake ,Alex see you later "Kc said running outside, so She and Al can go to the Tournament but what they did not know is that a certain green haired prince tennis is going there to.

**On the Train**

Kc and Al are sitting on the train both listening to their IPod, getting focused for Kc's Tournament. While they were listening to their music, their focus was disturbed by a cocky young man. He was "trying "to teach his friends, or so they thought.

"If you want a western grip, hold the racket as if you were shaking hands" the boy said

"Awesome, that's what I would expect from the number 1 player on the Kita High school Tennis."One of the other boys said

"ha-ha, yeah I know ."The first boy said

The boy kept swinging his racket back and forth .He eventually lost his grip and the racket landed near Kc and Al. Both looked at the racket then the boy lost their grip. The boy went over to pick up the racket. Kc and Al noticed that his grip was wrong.

"You know that grip you called the Western grip is wrong right". A green haired boy said to him

"What did you say? "The boy asked.

Kc and Al were watching the boy he is only in front of them so they saw him better the boy is wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts he have a blue tennis bag that have a name 'Ryoma. E' he have green hair with a white cap that have and R on it.

"_So he's Name is Ryoma huh" _Kc think .The boy is going to said something but Kc cut him off

"You were holding the Eastern grip earlier. The western grip is the one you're holding right now. You hold the racket was if you were picking up the racket "Kc said that make the boys looked to her direction

"it's okay some people mixed them up" Ryoma said with a smirk that cause the first boy angry while the other just stared at him while Kc and Al have smirk on their face.

The Train stop in the place the boy and Kc needed to go so the boy stand up and leave, same with Kc and AL.

"Hey you "the first boy called, but they already left the train.

**Skip**

**Kc's Pov**

"Grrrr! Al! You idiot "I said angrily to him because he is, I should have known this boy did not have sense of direction at all and now were lost.

"Hey it's not my fault I don't know this place" He reason with his arm up in surrender.

"Then why do you tell me that you will to lead the way idiot" I yelled at him waving my fist at his face ..

"Okay I'm sorry it's my fault jeeze "he apologize.

"_Oh why,Oh why,do you have to be my manager….But i should be thinking something that can help us lead to the Tournament _"I thought then I looked around so I can think of something .Then I see a girl standing there so I gestured Al to follow me, We walked toward her and ask .

"Ummm excuse me but do you know where Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden "I ask her and she stared at me then she has this face that said 'You!'

"Ah! You're the girl from earlier "she said while pointing at me.

"_Earlier what earlier?"_I have a confused face while thinking this so I just said "Where is it?"

"Ahhh Gomendazai just go to south exit and go straight" she said with a smile **(A\N: gomendazai means sorry in Japanese)**

"Ok Arigato "I said walking to the sought exit with Al behind my back. **( Arigato means Thank you )**

**30 minutes later**

"She…..she gave us the wrong direction didn't she "Al asked with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"Let's just go to the north exit "I said with a headache growing now on my head.

We did make it at the Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden the only problem is I'm late in 3 minutes so I'm disqualification.

"_Great just great I didn't get to play any tennis today "I_ thought with a mushroom sigh

"Hey aren't you supposed to have a match at this time "AL asked someone that is lying on the grass.

I look at who is he's talking to and it's the green haired boy '**Ryoma** 'from earlier he sit up and look at us.

"No I'm default by 5 minutes "He said still looking at us.

"Why are you default "Al asked curious

"I'm late someone gave me the wrong direction "he said lying again on the ground.

"Huh? So I'm not the only one, I'm default too because I'm late someone gave me the wrong direction "I said sitting on the grass with Al he just glanced at me then went back to sleep.

"E..Excuse me "someone said we look up and see, it's the girl that gave me and Al the wrong direction.

"Did you guys make it on time" she said it to both me and Ryoma so she gave him the wrong direction too.

"No I was 5 minutes late so I'm default "He said going back to what he's doing.

"Same with me I'm late in 3 minutes" i said now looking at the sky.

"Gomendazai it's my fault "she apologize with a bow.

The boy sit up and said "Uou're right, could it been anyone else". I and Al were just watching them.

"_Wow talk about rude"_ Me and Al thought together.

Then after a few minutes she clap her hands and ask "Are you thirsty?" then she brought us to a vending machine but she don't have any change.

So I pull out some, out of my pocket. "Here "I said giving the money to the Ryoma because, he's the one going to buy the drinks.

"Gomendazai, I didn't bring any change "She said while taking the drink. Ryoma gives us some drinks to.

We sit at a nearby bench in front of the vending machine open the drink and take a sip.

"_Mmmm not to bad_ "I thought drinking more of the drink that called Ponta.

"Err… Arigato from earlier "the girl said which make the 3 of us look at her in confused **(A\N: 3 means Kc, Ryoma and Al.)**

"From what?" I asked her because really I do not know what I did well today.

"From what? Well, if you hadn't stepped in I could have been hit by the racket "She explains with a blush on her face.

"_Ahh so those jerk almost hit her with the racket without himself noticing it "I_ thought getting a little annoyed because I don't like people hitting or underestimate us, girls.

"You were on the same train?"He asks, the girl look surprise, then he ask "Where did you sit?"

"_Wow at lease pretends that you know buddy "_I thought both with a sweat drop in mine and AL's head well looks like we have the same thought.

"Hmmm? Whatever. I just told them to shut up because they were loud, that's all…"He's been cut off because a can flew between them.

We look at the direction it came, and saw the guys from earlier.

"Sorry for being loud "He said walking towards us and stopping in front of us.

"It's that brats from earlier" Said the one on his right with cocky smirk on their stupid face.

"It's look like they just lost and get ready to leave Huh"The one on the left added.

"_Lost. Why don't I destroyed your stupid face and let's see who lost "_I thought I was going to say something but Al hold my shoulder giving me the message that means "Don't it will only make it worse "so I just glared at him with Ryoma.

The man lifted he's racket close to Ryoma's face and said "I'm seeded in the Under-16 Tournament and also one of the people aiming for the trophy. You told me to shut up? I dare you to say it again!" with that stupid smirk of his.

But Ryoma didn't flinch a bit and the man get annoyed with it so he said "I don't like that look of yours"

"_Well what do you want him to do buy another look" _I thought and I rolled my eyes at that sarcastic thought of mine.

"its way too early for a kid like you to talk to me about tennis "he said pissed off of not getting other reaction from Ryoma.

"You ignorant brats" he swing his racket down at Ryoma, The girl gasped and close her eyes. Me and Al?We just glared at him harder thinking, if he put a scratch on him, he's dead meat to me and Al won't stop me from doing it.

But he stops just before it hit him, the girl look and sighed in relief that his Fine. The man is angry because Ryoma still didn't flinched at all.

"Hey..let's go" they turn to leave but "Hey" Ryoma said then stand up and go towards to the can that they throw pick it up and said "Did you remember the Grip yet", "What! "The man said and Ryoma throw the can at the trashcan.

"If not, I'll teach you what tennis is all about" Ryoma said with a cocky smirk. The man and he's gang, the girl stared at him.

While I and Al just look at each other then look at Ryoma with the both of us having the same thought "_So… we got a cocky one huh"_.

**At the Court**

"Sasabe you still have matches remaining in the tournament. Are you sure this is a good idea" one of he's friends ask

"_Hmm..So he's name is Sasabe huh"_I thought leaning against the fence so I can watch it better.

"This will be a good warm up for my next match."Sasabe said cockily.

"Maybe we should stop this.."The girl said worried about Ryoma.

"I came all the way for this, it'd be stupid going back without having played a single match." Ryoma said tying his shoe lace

"He does have a point why don't go find my own opponent then" I ask looking at Al

"Zip it "he said making the gesture, I just rolled my eyes at him. Ryoma zip off his jacket and gave it to the girl then walk towards the baseline.

"The best of one set match Sasabe to serve. "Sasabe said prepared to serve "Don't worry I'll give you some handicaps here… underserve "Then he serve.

I watch as Ryoma watches the ball like a hawk and it's prey, then hit it back fast "Play seriously" He said and Ryoma get the first point the ball landed beside Sasabe's foot.

Everyone stared at Ryoma in shock while I and Al watch calmly.

"So this is where you went off to….this looks interesting "Coach Ryuzaki said arriving and now watching the match

"Grandma!" the girl said

"Nice to see you again Coach "I greet looking over to her direction with a smile, She look to my direction and she have a shocked look surprise to see me here.

"Kc when did you get back "She greeted back "Aren't you supposed to be in Korea "She asked.

"Nahh I just finished my Tournaments there, so I think I should take a visit back here in Japan" I answered to her question. Because back then when I was still in Korea I finished 10 Tournaments so I and Al think we should go back to Japan with Jake and Alex in Germany.

**(A\N: I'll skip the talking okay guys thx XO)**

After Coach Ryuzaki finish explaining. I already know who is that student she is talking about and the who is Ryoma's Father, **Nanjirou Echizen** "_heh…so he is the old perv's son and Ryoga's younger brother…. looks like going to Japan is a right choice, plus i get a feeling this year will be interesting" I_ thought with a smirk looking at the score 4-0 I chuckle silently at Sasabe for challenging him.

But I stop because I see the look on Sasabe when he jump and tried to hit back Ryoma's lob. Then I get out my racket as Al toss me a ball looks like, he see the look Sasabe gave to Ryoma.

Sasabe throw his racket at Ryoma then that's when I serve, before the Racket hit Ryoma the ball, hit it first then that make the racket and the ball fall down.

All of them look at me "look likes I just made it on time to serve the ball neh Sasabe" I said putting my racket on shoulder and giving him a look

Sasabe was pissed that his plan failed so he glared at me while I have a smirk on my face.

"Ryoma you should be careful, there might be falling rackets from the sky" I warned him and he nodded as thanks.

He picked up Sasabe's racket and said "you know I think I need to teach you how to grip your racket properly "he said with a smirk and finished the game and won.

"_Well look likes it's time to leave_" I look at Al and nodded he get the message that were leaving.

"Arigato"Ryoma thanked me while showing me my ball.

"Haha no prob and keep it, give it to me when we meet again Prince" I said and push his hand with the ball back to him.

"Well look like were leaving Coach "AL said and Coach Ryuzaki asked "Okay, called me sometimes okay?"

"Okay" I said then start walking away with Al.

"Wait!" Ryoma Said I turned around and look at him "What's your name?" he asked.

I smirk turn around and start walking and called back to him by my shoulder " The Devil's Goddess" and Me and Al go Home while Al is laughing at the name I gave to Ryoma.

**Mendoza Resident**

"We're Home" Al called while we take off our shoes "We're in the living room "Jake called.

Al goes to the living room while I go to my room "Ohhh Kc!" I heard Jake called I go to the living room and said "Sup".

"Wake up Early on Monday okay" He said while reading a book I was confused because I know that there is nothing special on Monday so I asked.

"What's so special in Monday?" He looked at me then you back again to his book.

"It's the first day of school and we're going" he answer, Ohhh school I forgot about that _"but what school are we attending"_ I think.

"Jake what school are we attending to?" I asked, he answer without taking his eyes of the book.

"Seigaku" I just nodded then went to my room take a shower get in my pajamas and sleep for a new day tom.

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS**

**Edited Version! My Gosh its only 3 Chapters that I have edit and I'm already getting worn out :'(. **


	4. Chapter 3 Seigaku

**Monday**

**3rd Pov**

An annoying sound kept ringing in a room, disturbing the person who is sleeping.

"Okay...okay I'm up" Kc said waking up and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Then minutes later Kc walk out with only a towel then she go inside her walk-through closet and saw her uniform.

"...AHHHHH!"

**Downstairs**

Jake and the others were eating peacefully until they heard scream upstairs.

Jake and Al choked on their food while Alex just stops herself from putting her food on her mouth.

"Well looks like She already see her uniform" Jake stated wiping his face with a napkin, He is already dress for school.

"You think" Al sarcastically said wiping his face too with a napkin while he is wearing a white short with a blue t-shirt.

"I hope Kc-Chan is alright "Alex asked worriedly in a sleeveless yellow t-shirt and black shorts that reach her knee.

"What is this?" Kc exclaime, appearing at the door way of the dining room holding a uniform of the school she's going.

Apparently the school uniform is a white blouse with a green cardigan on top of it and a pink ribbon on the middle then a green short skirt, and apparently Kc hate wearing dress, but she still wear skirt but that when it she has shorts under nit but the uniform is even too short and Kc hate the pink ribbon.

"Umm...You're Uniform" Al said bluntly with an eyebrow raise and continues eating while looking at the uniform.

"I know….but why it is like this! the skirt is too short and really! The pink ribbon, I know, I don't complain to what I wear but come on...this...really this?" Kc said or more like complain in the end.

I know you don't like it, but I ask the principle and he said you can't wear other clothes but you can change the uniform a bit" Jake answer finishing his breakfast and going to the hall to put his shoes.

''Fine" Kc said and goes upstairs to change to her uniform if you called it a uniform anyway. (**Sorry i just don't like the style of the uniform of the seigaku for girls)**

**Jake's PoV**

"**What's taking that girl so long because really kcs not the kind of girl that changes so long**" i said in English and look at my wristwatch its already 7:30 and school start in 8:00.

OH speak of the devil Kc just ran outside wearing her uniform then i saw that it look different she's wearing the blouse properly but her pink ribbon turn into a pink tie and her green skirt reach her knees but she has a white belt on her waist so it look like that the belt is turn sideway on the skirt.

''What did you do? I asked looking at her uniform at first she's confused but then get me looking at her uniform then she gets what is the one I am asking.

" ohhh you said i can change it so I change the bow to tie and I find a green skirt that reach my knees and then in wear a short under nit ,now white belt to top it off "she said while fixing her bag.

"ok come on we better go before we become late at the first day of school" I said then turn around with her behind me and following I heard some music then I thought that she must be listening to music...again.

_"That girl and her music really...i even think she loves her iPod with all her music in it than me...pshh yeah right "_I rolled my eyes at the thought but if Kc can enjoy her music then i can enjoy my book.

i pulled out my book it's called Voiceless it's about a fan girl loved a singer that does not love her back but will do anything just to be by his side **( the Voiceless it's from wattpad i already buy that book and it's amazing )** .

**Seigaku Middle School**

_"Hmmmm for a school its actually big and nice looking"_ I think while looking at it and going inside with Kc ,who by the way still listening to her iPod**.(hey I'll skip the you know the regulars being here and Ryoma showing of and Ryoma and arai getting into a fight ).**

**3rdPov**

While the twins are inside the school now they immediately go to the front office where a certain prince just left so he can go to his class. The Twins saw the front office and go inside.

They saw a lady on a counter so they ask for their schedule.

"Ahhh May i help you two" she said looking and smiling at them.

"We wanted to get our schedule I'm Kc Mendoza and this is my brother Jake Mendoza" Kc stated while sliding her headphones on her neck.

"Ahhh you must be the Devil's Goddess and God it's a pleasure to meet you two "she said while looking for our schedule.

"It's a pleasure to, miss" Jake thanked when she gave his and kc's schedule and walk away.

"So what's your schedule?"Kc asked her twin brother, Jake just go closer to her so they can see it better.

**Kc's schedule**

**Subject Time Room**

**Homeroom 8:00 1-2**

**English 8:30 1-2**

**Free Study 9:00 2-1**

**Biology 9:30 2-2**

**Lunch. 10:00-11:00**

**History 11:00 3-4**

**Math 12:00 3-5**

**Chemistry 1:00 laboratory**

**Jake's schedule**

**Subject Time Room**

**Homeroom 8:00 1-2**

**English 8:30 1-2**

**Biology 9:00 2-2**

**Free Study. 9:30 2-1**

**Cafeteria Lunch 10:00-11:00**

**Math11:00 3-5**

**History12:00 3-4**

**Chemistry 1:00 laboratory**

"Hmm so we both have Homeroom, English, Lunch and Chemistry" Kc muttered

"Yeah but why both of us have two second year class and three third year class if we are freshman" Jake asked confused

"Because they thought it would be good to put us there since the 1st year teachers has nothing to teach us other than English so they assigned us to some 2nd and 3rd year teachers or professors" Kc stated while keeping her schedule.

"And how do you know that?" Jake asks with a rolled eye.

"Because me unlike you, i ask the girl before we go to class" Kc said and stop in front of a classroom that has a label that said 1-2.

"We're here" Jake stated stopping too.

Kc opens the door and come in the classroom with Jake, when both of them look at the teacher they see the whole class staring at them.

They have a sweat drop at the side of their head for getting the attention of the class already on their first day, Then Jake look at Kc thinking that she might have the same thought but he was surprise the he saw Kc staring at a green haired boy in front of the class with the boy staring at her too.

_"Hmmmm do they know each other"_ Jake think confusedly.

_"She's the girl from the Tournament"_ Ryoma think shocked but he never showed it outside.

_"Ha...look at that he's going to the same school at me, hmmm...i should not be surprise of course The old pervert will enrolled he's son to the same school he did"_ Kc thinks with a smirk on the end of her what Kc don't know is that Jake saw that smirk.

_"Well that smirk answers my question she surely knows the question now...is how?"_ Jake thought still trying to find clues on how Kc knows the green haired boy.

A voice pulled Jake, Kc and Ryoma's thoughts out of them and into the voice.

"Ahhh so you must be the new students the Devil's Goddess and the Devil's God" a young woman the look like in her twenties **(who Kc and Jake guessed the teacher is)** stated with her arm crossed looking at the twins.

Jake nodded, While Kc just shrugged." Well class this is the other 2 new students that are going to be in our class, but first let Ryoma introduce himself "the teacher nodded to Ryoma who start introducing himself.

"Please take care of me I'm Echizen Ryoma "Ryoma stated coolly bringing his hat lower that make some of- okay not some of, Why don't we use all the girls except Kc and the teacher squealed with hearts in their eyes.

"Ryoma Echizen it can't be "Jake look at his twin sister to see her nodding to answer his silent question.

"Ok now both of you "The teacher said with a sweat dropped on the side of her head getting surprise at the class at Ryoma.

Kc nodded with Jake and they both go towards in front of the class and beside Ryoma, Jake looked at Kc telling her silently that he'll go first.

"Hi I'm Mendoza Jake but you can called me Jake "Jake stated and smiled at the class and that got all the girls in the class except Kc and the teacher squealing like there's no tomorrow and with hearts in their eyes and some of them have a drool at the side of their mouth.

_"heheh looks like Jake charming looks and nice personality win over Ryoma looks"_ Kc thought with a smirk and step forward for her introduction.

"Hey, the names Mendoza, Mendoza Kc but i like you guys call me by my first name Kc " Kc said with a smirk on her face looking to see what the class reaction has for her this time.

And Kc did because,their faces is priceless all the boys except Jake and Ryoma has blush on their cheeks and have hearts on their eyes and some of them have a drool on their side of their mouth, But that is really not what make Kc happy some of the girls have stars on their eyes meaning that some of them think Kc is there role model because she is the Devil's Goddess.

_"hehehe look like boys and girl love me heheh looks like you both lose"_ Kc thought silent laughing at herself.

"Okay does anyone have any questions "the teacher asked and almost all the class raise her hand the teacher was shocked, so she let the new students pick first?

Ryoma point at a guy who has brown hair and have bushy brown eyebrows **(it's Horio).**

"Do any of you played sports? "He asked then 2 hands shot down meaning that there still more questions.

"i play tennis "Ryoma said flatly

"i played all tennis, volleyball, basketball, football, baseball, gymnastic anything" Kc said boredly.

"same with me "Jake said normally so the boy sit Kc pick a girl with brown curly hair and green eyes that remind them of Alex.

"Are you guys sibling because both of you have the same surname?" she asked to Kc and Jake.

"Yup were siblings "Jake answered.

"More like twins" Kc added with a smirk and leaned on Jake and the girl sit down satisfied with their Jake pick a girl with brown hair that is in a pigtail and has brown eye **(Tomoka ).**

"Are you guys the Devil's Goddess and God?" She asked to the twins.

Jake and Kc nodded and then suddenly the girl get stars in her eyes and she pulled out a notepad and a pen "Can I get both of you guys autograph "she asked hopefully and almost all the class start asking for the twins autographs.

"Class "the teacher called but the class did not hear because they were too busy asking there she tried again " Class" again " Class" Again "Class" okay that its "Class!" and the class suddenly become quiet " No one's getting autograph alright now sit down and keep quiet! "The teacher command or more like scowled in the end.

The teacher rubbed her chin with a headache starting to form on her head "I'm sorry Kc, Jake and Ryoma that this happen "the teacher apologizes.

"Its okay were used to it "Jake said with a sweat dropped .Kc nodded agreeing with him.

"ok Kc, Jake and Ryoma you three sit there "The teacher pointed at the 3 empty chairs on the 3rd row, Kc and Ryoma nodded while Jake thanked the teacher and the three of them go to their sit where they will be sitting for the next school year.

**( ok this is how the chair goes**

**Door Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window**

**Wall Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window**

**Wall Classmate,Classmate, Jake, Ryoma, Kc Window**

**Wall Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window**

**Door Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate,Classmate Window**

**Wall Teacher's Desks.**

**Board, Board, Board, Board, Board, Board, Board, Board,**

**(Now Kc is near the window and ryoma is between Jake and Kc okay.)**

"Hmm so your name is Kc Mendoza i thought your name is The Devil's Goddess "Ryoma muttered for Kc to hear.

"Heh...Well that's what some of them called me "Kc muttered back with a smirk not looking at him.

"Okay Class I'm Irami-sensei and i will be your Homeroom and English Teacher, Now pls signed and pick what club you want to join and write it in a paper and give it to me"Irami-sensei said .

**(The Twins will not meet any regulars because they are in a match remember so they will only meet Momoshiro).**

**Skip to school dismissed**

The Twins are walking around the school to look at it.

"Hey Kc what club did you join when sensei make us pass the papers i joined the Basketball, MarcialArts, Karate, Table Tennis and Tennis clubs you?"Jake stated then asked in the end.

"I joined the ,Volleyball, Tennis clubs "Kc stated like nothing at all.

"You joined 2! Clubs! "Jake exclaimed that Kc jump a little from Jake's outburst.

"Yeah so?"Kc asked a little shocked from Jake's outburst.

"So! did not i tell you to not- ohhh forget about it, it's no use anyway "Jake give up because he know he's twin sister don't care a single thing about joining many clubs if she want and she will.

Kc sighed. "Boys i really don't get them "She muttered.

An Anime vein appeared on the side of Jake's Head "Let's just go to the Tennis Court okay "Jake stated annoyed then pulled his sister by the arm to go to the Tennis Court.

**Tennis Court**

In the Tennis Court all the freshmen and sophomore are training while 7 regulars are rallying back and forth.

When the 7 regulars attention is caught by hearing an argument coming they look and saw a beautiful girl and handsome boy fighting about something, The girl have long black hair that reach her knees and violet eyes while the boy have green hair and violet eyes.

Their eyes is different than There teammate Momoshiro he's eyes is slightly lighter than them.

"Nya Nya who are them Oishi i never seen them before "asked a red-headed hyper boy to his best friend.

"i don't know them too Either Eji" boy whose name is 'Oishi' answered the boy named 'Eiji'.

"Saa Maybe they are the new students that we heard about" a boy with long light brown hair that reach his shoulder with his eyes closed, Even if his eyes is closed he is still charming.

"Yeah but should we not stop them fighting before it goes worse "asked a boy with brown hair and brown eyes worriedly.

"Yeah maybe we should-"Oishi is cut off because a certain black haired boy with violet eyes shouting "Hey! Jake! Kc! over here!" waving his hands around while shouting.

His teammates is surprise that there teammate know the girl and the boy and there were even surprise that the girl and the boy waved back and going towards them now.

When the girl and boy reach teammate Momoshiro asked.

"Are you not supposed to be going home now?" The boy shakes his head "Nope even if we go home Kc will stop on a street tennis court to play for more or 3 hours "he said after he said that the girl beside him rolled her eyes and stated "Hey..that's true but really do you really think i can be satisfied with only 1 game of tennis...Ha! That will only happen when I'm in a hospital".

Then suddenly two hands is been put on their head and the person who own the hands said "Hahaha now that is a true fact that i belief "."Coach! "The regulars shouted.

**/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&&/&/&/&&/&/&/&/&/&**

**EDITED VERSION! Yeah…I'm going to stop editing for a while and continue watching some Tv Shows again -.-".**


	5. Chapter 4 Tennis Team and Regulars

**Chapter 4 Tennis Team and Regulars**

**Preview:**

**"Haha now that is a true fact that i belief"."Couch!"the regulars shouted.**

Present

Kc'sPoV

i turned around and saw Coach Ryuzaki ,she looked at the regulars and said "hey now you guys go back to training".

The regulars tried to process but they were cut off by a voice " what are you regulars slacking off here get back to training".

I looked at where that voice come from and saw a guy with brown hair and glasses he is tall but he face is emotional and i saw the regulars getting scared and doing their laps.

"_Hmm he must be the captain or something to make the regulars scared_ "i thought while looking at him, He must have sense that someone was looking at him so he look at where it is.

Where basically it's my direction we made eye contact and he seem to be studying him while i do the same, Our thought were cut off when Coach Ryuzaki said "ohm Tezuka there you are I've been wondering where have you gone too" she said to the brown haired guy who i assume that is this called 'Tezuka' then Tezuka replied "i just got to finish something sorry for worrying you sensei".

Coach Ryuzaki smiled and said "it's okay I'm just wondering "after she said that he nodded and left.

i turned around and said " So...I'm in?" i asked because i want to join a strong tennis team so does Jake.

"It's actually are we in?" Jake corrected and rolled his eyes because little old me forgot that he is a part of it.

Coach chuckled "Yup both of you are. So prepare tomorrow okay" she stated to us then walk away.

_"Hmm so tomorrows that Ranking matches for the boys tennis club huh well better practice with Jake later_"i think while picking my tennis bag and calling out to Jake "hey come on where going home now" he nodded and we start walking away from the tennis court.

We were about to go closed to the gated when we stop because someone called "Hey! Kc and Jake! Wait!" we turn around and saw Momo-senpai running towards us.

"Hey Momo-senpai "Jake greeted while i just nodded.

"Yeah Hey where are you two both going? "He asks us sweating because from the laps that he ran so much.

"Going home "Jake stated then i added with a sarcastic reply "Duh..Where else we would go Momo" After i said that Jake shake his head with a smile while Momo-senpai rolled his eyes "i know that Kc i just asked so no need to get sarcastic with me "i just chuckled at that statement and start walking away and waving my hand " See you Tomorrow senpai" Jake waved back too and we start walking to our home.

Street Tennis Court

_You remember when i said that we are walking to our home? Yeah that was a lie because really i am never going home without playing even a single game of tennis._

And now I and my twin brother were watching two boys playing doubles. Okay scratch that beating their opponents _"Hmmm there pretty good...a little bit...but good"_ i thought then the two boys just win.

A young man stepped up in front and said "look like they win again so who will be the next one that will challenge this double players" when he said that a light bulb pop on my head and i smirk at my plan.

Jake looked at me seeing the smirk i look at him with a smirk that said "i am so not going to back down on my plan", Jake sigh and nodded.

When i get the signal i step up "I'll take a shot "i stated and i manage to catch everyone's attention and direct it to me.

One of the double players said "huh...I'm sorry miss but this is only for doubles not singles"  
>his partner said, So i pulled Jake with me and stated " Then he's going to be my partner" Jake just sigh and nodded when they looked at him<p>

**(Sorry but I'll skip the game ok XD)**

After the game our opponents are panting on the ground, while me and Jake didn't even have a single sweat or breathing hard.

i look at our opponent with a sweat drop "Ummm... i think we go too far Jake "Jake look at me with a sweat drop too "Ya think Kc Ya think" I just chuckled at that and me and Jake are finally going home.

**3rd Pov**

But what they didn't know is that there's a 3 young boy watching the game from the beginning one with red hair and one with a light brown hair that goes to his shoulder and there with a boy with brownish gold hair with brown eyes with glasses and there wearing the seigaku boy's uniform.

"nya nya there Good at doubles Fujiko"the red head said to his companion.

The boy with long light brown hair nodded"Saa...Your right Eiji they are good so.."the boy paused and look at their brown-haired-eye-glasses companion "So Tezuka what do you think of their...Match".

Tezuka just look at Fuji and turn away and left saying two words that already make senses to the tensai "Hn" and left.

"Nya nya! Tezuka-buchou going home already then we should go home too Fujiko"Eiji stated the boy known as "Fujiko" nodded and the both left.

THE NEXT DAY AT SEIGAKU FRONT GATE

Kc yawns and rubs her eyes while walking away to seigaku's girl locker room just finished practice.

Jake take off his eyes on the book and look at her sister with a question gaze then sigh and kept his book and ask his sister "Ok why are you so sleepy all of the sudden?"

Kc look at him with tired eyes then closed them with sigh and said " Al go to my room last night before i go to bed and said that i should finished the book sequel of the book i publish last year ago".

Jake nodded "You mean The Life?" Kc nodded "Yup and the sequel's title is The Mystery".

Jake eyes seem like to shine like a baby got a candy for his good deed "Really it is out!" He asked excitedly.

Kc looks at his brother curiously and asked" Yeah and what got you so excited".

Jake look at Kc shocked and stated "Your book is my Favorite I've been waiting for the sequel you know" then start telling his sister his favorite part.

Kc's eyebrow twitch and muttered "Great just what i need to lighten up my day i have a fan-twin brother" after she said that a bell rings meaning all student should go to their first class.

Kc look at her twin brother seeing him still not stop talking about her book so she just left him alone and go to her class.

Class 1-2

Irami-sensei is checking for attendance.

"Mendoza,Kc?"Nobody answer so Irami-sensei look at where Kc sits.

"Where's M-"She been cut off when someone open the door and said "Sorry I'm late sensei".

Irami-sensei(and the class) look at where the voice come from and see Kc standing by the doorway panting.

Sensei nodded "it's alright just don't do it again"Kc nodded and go to her sit.

When she sits, She saw a note _'Why are you late'_ its read Kc already knew who is it.

_"Just Jake driving me crazy'_'She wrote and throw it to her seat-mate.

Ryoma read it and look at Kc in confused,Kc just shrugged ever since they met yesterday they been bumping with each other so Kc just took the chance to be Friends with the Prince and the Prince himself take the offer of friendship.

Ryoma looked at the note again and wrote something this time and pass it to Kc.

Kc opened the note and there read _"it's really a wonder on how you guys became twins when you guys hate each other"_ Kc stiff a chuckled at that and wrote then pass it to Ryoma.

_"i would not use the word hate let's just say we drive each other crazy"_ it read Ryoma smirk at that and pull down his hat lower to hide it.

Irami-sensei have seen the note moments of her students so she want to see if they know there lesson already.

"Mendoza!Echizen!"Both Kc and Ryoma look up when they heard there names and they saw Sensei looking at them and pointing at board and stated "Read the 2 sentences pls".

Ryoma blinked his eyes while Kc sigh and they both look at the board and saw it was written in English, They both blinked and look at each other with smirk.

So with a nod Ryoma read the first sentence "Her dress is wonderful looking at her" Then Kc read the next one" Her hair is so beautiful she must have taking care of it gently".

Then both of them sit down and look at their class, they saw some of their classmates look is on awe or shock, and then they look at their sentence to expect a different reaction.

There sensei is smirking with her arms cross on her chest, "Good i knew you two would do good" then she went back to her lesson.

Ryoma and Kc looked at each other with a confused look but they let it go so Ryoma go back to his sleep while Kc go back to her cloud-watching waiting for class to finished.

Room 2-1

Kc opened the door to her next class free study (i know it's made up but go with it ok).

Then all of the sudden her head is been headlock already by a certain peach senpai.

"Kc there you are! About time you show up"Momoshiro stated giving her konoha a headlock.

Kc tried to wiggle up but you know Momoshiro,he's a power-player so in a short word Kc failed.

"Senpai let me go or I'll kick you" Kc threaten wiggle again Then Momoshiro let her go "Okay no need to threaten you know "Kc just sigh and go to her sit which happen to be next to Momoshiro.

"You know senpai just because its Free Study and there's no Teacher you can't fooled around"Momoshiro shake his head and said" Kc don't be a bummer ..live up a little and speaking about Free Study...".

Kc looked at his Senpai waiting for him to finished his words when suddenly he grab her hand and bow his head"Pls Tutor Me i have a Math Quiz" Kc looked at her senpai and Momoshiro looked at his Konoha with pleading eyes because he know that Kc has a Math class and thats at 3rd year and damn it is hard to do that.

Kc release a tired sigh "Fine" Momoshiro eyes shined and he hug his konoha saying "Arigato" over, over again.

"_Why am i a nice and kind girl again_" Kc thought thinking second minded about her decision tutoring her senpai.

Room 2-2

Kc tiredly walked to her Biology class and seat at her sit where she is been place for the whole year.

"Fushhhhh..."Kc heard and looked to her right to see a black haired scary guy (but still not enough to scare her) wearing a green bandana on his head looking at her, when the guy saw her caught him looking at her, he turn away.

Kc is confused to whom is the guy beside her because she know yesterday when her sit is been arrange he was not there.

_"Well there's no hurt if i became his friend"_Kc thought so she tapped the guy's shoulder.

The guy turn around and stared at Kc while she introduced herself "HI my name Mendoza,Kc what's your name?" the guy give a look at Kc as if asking "are you talking to me?".

Kc saw the look and sweat drop "Yes Yea I'm talking to you", the guy look at her and stated his name ".Kaidoh Kaoru ".

". Kaidoh-senpai huh?"Kc thought out loud "nice name senpai" Kc smiled,Kaidoh blushed but something is bugging him to what she said "senpai?" asked Kaidoh ,Kc nodded "Ya I'm a freshman"Kaidoh was shocked "why are you on a sophomore class? "He asked.

Kc sighed and began explaining all to her new friend-senpai.

Tennis Court

When Kc just get out of her Biology class she see Jake leaning at the side of the outside of the classroom, Jake saw her and nodded asking her if she's ready.

"Yup I'm ready "The Twins are making their way to the Tennis Court then they bump into Ryoma.

"Hey going to the Tennis Court too?" Kc asked Ryoma nodded "yup i saw that the three of us are in. the Ranking matches "Jake looked surprise "Really i must have not seen it" Kc sigh" Me too because i don't know.

When they arrive at the tennis court all the members are lining up so there change to their tennis clothes **(This is Kc's clothes just imagine that she is not in a pigtail and she have short under her skirt that look like Ann because you know Kc don't like skirts**

**. ).**

Coach Ryuzaki saw them "Hmm about time you Twins got here" Kc and Jake stop too looked at Coach Ryuzaki, While Ryoma lined up with the rest, but when Coach called the Twins the regulars attention is back to the Twins again.

Jake didn't saw the regulars staring at them so he walked at Coach however Kc did then the first one to break the silence is Momoshiro " So Kc.." then Kc sigh "OH Come on can't a girl can't have any attention for a while".

Coach Ryuzaki chuckled "Ok Ok K's we get it But first i want the Regulars to introduce themselves to the Twins.

The Regulars nodded, then a brown haired guy with glasses step up And said "Tezuka Kunimitsu Capatain of the boys tennis team".

Kc nodded while Jake smile after that a boy with bowl cut hair then two extra hair at the side of his face step up and said "fuku-buchou of the team Oishi Shuichiro " Kc nodded and Jake smiled again.

A boy with light brown hair that reach to his shoulder and with his eyes closed said "Fuji Shusuke " Kc look at him curiously while Jake smiled.

A boy with black hair that is spiked to top with black glasses "Inui Sadaharu lil Data ".

A brown haired boy with brown eyes stepped up he look like a shy and gentle person " Kawamura Takashi" he said a little bit shy then the Fuji guy stepped up and give him his racket when Kawamura grip his racket he shouted fiercely "Burning! Welcome to Seigaku! Burning!".

Then a red headed boy comes jumping towards them "Nya Nya i'm Kikamura Eiji but you can call me Eiji Nya nYa!" and the energetic boy finished it with a peace sigh.

Coach smiled "OK Ok now for the first match of the Ranking is ..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-88-8-8-8**

**Thx for reading guys pls tell all your others friends and some Oc's ok _**


	6. Chapter 5 Ranking Match Part 1

**Chapter 5 Ranking Match**

**Previous: Coach smiled. "Okay now for the first match of the Ranking Match is...**

**(Ok i know Kc, Jake and Ryoma has to defeat all the non-regulars that what they do in the Morning so in the Lunch and after school they will have a match with Regulars.)**

**Present:**

"...Ryoma and Kaidoh "Coach finished looking up from her Clipboard, All the regulars and non-look at the said-person, There's an awkward silence.

But someone broke it "So...are we all going to stand here and stare at them like idiots or are you two going to play" All of them look at the source of the voice and it turn out to be Kc.

"She did have a point senpais "Momoshiro agree nodding his head.

Oishi sighed "Ok Kaidoh and Echizen go to Court A Now "the said-people nodded and began walking to Court A with the Regulars, Non-Regulars and Kc behind them.

"Saa this is going to be interesting "Said Fuji with his ever not-so-innocent smile of his.

"Nya nya Momo Why don't you introduce us to the black haired girl earlier Nya Nya" Eiji asked his kouhai because he was and still curious about her.

"Eiji she must be busy we don't need to interfere with her "Oishi reason to his double partner.

"Eiji is right why you don't introduce her to us "Kawamura Muttered Shyly, he too is curious about the black haired beauty earlier.

"100 percent that Momo will said yes"Inui Muttered.

"Umm Sure thing Senpai"Momo nodded.

Then Momoshiro looked around trying to find a certain black haired kouhai then Momo find her so he dragged and when i mean dragged i mean literary dragged her to them.

"Momo-senpai what do you what now "Kc whined looking at her senpai with irritating eyes.

"Ehhh, can't i talk to my kouhai"Momo fake a hurt look.

Kc rolled her eyes " You don't talk to me you asked me to do you a favor senpai".

"Ouch!"Momo put a hand on his chest faking another hurt look.

Kc sigh "just tell me what am i doing here senpai "Eiji patient meter run out because of waiting for them to end their conversation but there talk is so long, So when Eiji hear that.

He glomped Kc and start hugging her like there's no tomorrow"Nya because i want to meet you".

Kc almost loose her balance when her senpai jumped and glomped her.

Kc was going to greet her senpai back but when you got a older person hugging you like there's no tomorrow it is not easy to talk and breathed at the same time.

"Uhhh Eiji-senpai Kc can't breathed"Momo pointed it out for the changing-to-purple-now person.

When the Regulars look they were right she's turning purple so they stop Eiji from suffocating her to death.

When Kc is realist from the choke hold she took a deep breath "Man hug me to death why don't ya"Kc point out Eiji scratch the back of his head with a sheeply grin and said " Hehe Gomen" Kc just nodded and stand up straight.

Kc glared at Momo "is this what you need me for senpai?"It's more like a statement instead of a question.

Momo sweat drop at the glared Kc is sending him "_Ohm senpai if you only know what trouble you put me into_"Momo smiled at Kc nervously " Kc don't be like that to your senpai "Momo reason but it sounded like a whine.

Kc smirked "ehhh is Momo-senpai whining hehehe don't let your guard down senpai"Momo eye twitch when a light bulb pop on top his head "you sound like Tezuka-buchou K's"If Momo's eye twitch earlier then now expect the opposite same with Tezuka "Ha-Ha funny **senpai** funny" Kc make sure she empathize the word senpai when she said that.

"Nya Nya we want to meet you Chibi-chan"Eiji excitedly said that Kc is annoyed with him not because with what he said Chibi that means short.

Kc glared at the red-head sempai with a murderous aura coming off of her the other senpai-tachi feel it except for Eiji since he's happy-go-lucky is keeping it away...For now.

Fuji look at Kc with a smiled thinking that the girl don't like being called Chibi even if her height is short,Oishi and Kawamura are worried at Kc and Eiji thinking that the girl going to murder her senpai.

While Momo look worried for his senpai he felt pity because he know Kc is going to take 1 or more punches on him for calling Kc Chibi,Inui is watching Kc then scribbling on his notebook saying "lil Data" over and over again beside him is Tezuka watching Kc too thinking how she hated being called short.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME SENPAI" Kc growled enough for all of them to hear even the non-regulars.

When Jake heard his Twin sister like that he immediately go to her side "What happen" the regulars turn and see Jake there narrowing his eyes at Kc.

Momo immediately act and said to Jake with a panic look " Eiji-senpai called Kc 'Chibi' Jake you got to help Senpai He does not know what can Kc do to him" The Regulars became curious to what like a 12 years old girl can do to a 14 year old boy.

Jake nodded in understanding and go to, he put an hand on her shoulder and said "Kc calm down Eiji-senpai don't know about you hating being called Short" the others is watching both the Twins while Eiji still don't get it.

Eiji got curious. "Nya nya did i said something wrong" he tilted he's head making him look more innocent but his innocent does not affect Kc at all.

Kc was about to snap at the red-head senpai when Jake covered her mouth and look at Eiji.

"Kc just don't like being called Chibi senpai so pls stop calling her that" he said but with a bit of a warning too, Eiji form an 'o' on his mouth nodding "Then what am i supposed to call her nya ".

Fuji stepped forward " We didn't manage to know your names because Coach didn't have time making you guys introduce yourself to us" Jake nodded and let Kc go.

Kc (who finally is calm down now) go first "Mendoza,Kc" then Jake go next "Mendoza,Jake".

"_Hmmm so there siblings huh? They look more of a Twins_" Fuji thought smiling.

"Ok then Mendoza-san" Oishi said nodding.

Jake and Kc looked at each other then looked at their senpai " Just called us by our first name" Kc stated " So you guys don't mixed our names up" Jake added.

Oishi and Kawamura smile,Inui muttered "~lil Data" and goes back to scribbling in his notebook, Fuji and Tezuka nodded.

Eiji bounced happily and stated "Then I'll call you Kc-chan" Momo snickered at the nickname while Kc glared at Momo and looked at Eiji" Sure senpai...That's better than Chibi anyway".

The Regulars and The Non-Regulars finally arrive at the court; they just manage to get there on time to watch Ryoma and Kaidoh's match.

"Saa this going to be interesting"Fuji stated calmly with a smile.

"_it is just me or is he always smiling_" Kc thought staring at the tensai,its like he felt someone was staring at him and look at Kc,Kc raised an eyebrow at him, Fuji just smiled and continue watching.

The referee blows his whistle and announces "Best of One Set Match Echizen Service Play".

Kc Smirked and muttered "Let's see what you can do Prince of Tennis" Tezuka,Fuji,Inui heard it but did not ask what she meant.

Ryoma tossed the ball and hit a perfect right-handed Twist Serve,Kaidoh hit it forehand then Ryoma hit it a backhand then it became a rally between the two.

When suddenly Kaidoh lobbed it and smash it the ball goes through past Ryoma's head nocking his hat out.

Ryoma hit a perfect right-handed Twist Serve again Kaidoh hit it with a backhand the run to the middle,Ryoma hit it at the left-corner of the court Kaidoh put his arm up and slice it down like chopping a squid.

The ball flew at the back of the referee's chair then hit at the right corner of the court.

"Ahhh! W-What's that?!"Horio Shouted gaping at the move Kaidoh used.

"That's Kaidoh's Snake"Momoshiro answered standing behind them which happened to be beside us.

"You put all your strength and weight on your arm them hit it, it can give a boomerang effect Data"Inui explained pushing his glasses up more.

Kc looked back at the Match with a thoughtful look "Hmmmm it's almost sound like my Flying B move" All the Regulars looked at her even the Trio and Momoshiro.

"What did you mean Flying B?"Momo asked curiously.  
>Kc looked at him with her smirk then looked back at the match "Only an Idiot will say that information to her Next opponent Senpai"Kc stated or teased at the end.<p>

Momoshiro's eyebrow twitches and starts muttering 'kouhai being mean to me or why did i have to deserve this'.

Both them continue watching the match they watch just in time to see Kaidoh's snake again.

After sometime Ryoma is already manage to return the Snake.

"Ahh! Its look like Ryoma-kun can hit back anything"Katchiro said "He maybe even has a chance to win" added Katsuo.

Momoshiro smirked "He only just falls to mamushi's trap" the trio looked confused at the 2nd-year player.

"Kaidoh's Snake is just a trap" Momo said the trio looked shocked and kept watching "so he's true intension is to tired Ryoma-kun" Katchiro said.

**(I'm going to skip on the ok)**

Jake's Pov

In the end Ryoma won 6-5.

Ryoma and Kaidoh came out on the court We approach them.

Oishi-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai go instantly to the clinic to get his knee cured.

Coach stepped up "Okay Now next up is...Kc vs Momoshiro".

All our heads snap at Kc and Momo-senpai seeing them staring at each other.

Then Kc nodded which Momo-senpai nodded back they both go back inside the court.

"Soft or Rough" Kc asked twirling her black and orange racket similar to mine.

"Rough"Momo-senpai asked Kc let go her racket and it landed on Soft.

The Referee announced "Best of One Set Match Mendoza Service Play".

**(Sorry I'll skip)**

**Jake's PoV**

In the Next 3 games Kc lose it to Momo-senpai's Dunk Smash, and now it's a second set.

"Huh? Look like that girl is just all talk"Horio said smugly some of the non-regulars agree with him.

"Nope" i said putting a hand on under my chin.

"What. That sister of yours can't even get a point from Momoshiro"Arai said.

The regulars and the non-regulars looked at me waiting for my answer but i just looked at Kc who is drinking water.

"Hey K's get enough Info yet" i asked Kc the others watch us in confused.

She looked at me and smirk "Yup throwing 3 Games are totally worth it ".

Ryoma looked at her in confused when like something snap inside his head.

"So you lose in purpose on those 3 games" He stated Horio and Arai looked at shocked.

Horio was about to say something when Kc cut him off "Yup looked like i got a power-player on my hands today" She looked at Momo-senpai who is listening to our conversation from the start.

The Referee blow his whistle meaning the second game starts.

Its MoMo-senpai service play now "Go! MoMo-senpai teaches her what a guy can do"Horio cheered with the rest of non-regulars.

"Shut up!"Coach Ryuzaki shouted catching us and the Regulars off guard.

Everything was quiet until Kc broke it "So back to the Game" After she said that all the eyes are back on the Court.

"He Kc i know your good at tennis but is this all you've got" Taunt Momo-senpai.

"Hehe no hard feeling on who lose ok MoMo"Momo looked at Kc in confused.

Momo-senpai serve then Kc hit it back with a backhand then Momo-senpai hit it with a forehand.

Kc lobbed it giving Momo-senpai a chance to smash it his Dunk smash and smash he did.

"Go! MoMo-senpai!"Horio cheered with the others.

"Nya nya looks like Momo is going to win this Nya"Eiji-senpai said sadly for the black-haired girl.

"Nope"I said Eiji-senpai looked at me in confused "Nya nya what did you mean by -" he was cut off when he saw what Kc did.

Kc quickly rotate her body and uses centripetal force to absorb of Momo-senpai's Dunk smash,she then returns the ball with a lob that almost always lands on Momo-senpai's baseline.

Kc stands up and turn around with a smirk "Still underestimate me senpai" Momo-senpai face was shocked but when he composed himself he ask "H-How did you know Fuji-senpai's move".

Fuji-senpai's move i looked at the said person and saw him open his eyes which by the way is sky blue narrowing his eyes at Kc.

"Huh? i. I don't get you MoMo"Kc said shaking her head.

"That's...that's Fuji-senpai's Higuma Otoshi move"Eiji-senpai manage to say in all of his shocked.

**TO BE CONTINUE**.

**_O_**


	7. Chapter 6 Ranking Match Part 2

**Chapter 5 Ranking Match Part 2**

**Yow yow yow Readers this is Miss Author or as you like to say Me.I Have an Announcement i have a new (just made) story on Wattpad Called Together Forever: 33. To does who read this Story if you are Filipino or Ok i don't really care even if you're a Filipino or Not XDD. But just a reminder the story Together Forever is on or in Tagalog so all Filipinos Readers...Read the Story for Me Okay :))). Ohh! And Comment and Vote my story okay ang my Username on Wattpad is ~ KmMinami~ thx if you read my Tagalog Story on Wattpad Guys ^_^**

**sosososososososososoosossoosososososossosoosososososoososososososososososo**

**Previous -**

**"Huh? i. I don't get you MoMo"Kc said shaking her head.**

**"That's...that's Fujiko's Higuma Otoshi move"Eiji-Senpai manage to say in all of his shocked.**

**Present**

**Kc's Pov**

"What do you mean the Higuma Otoshi is Fuji's move" I asked resting my racket on my shoulder.

Oishi answer my Question this time "Tha-t that move is created by Fuji".

_What! His move but this is Shote Minihara's move (i just made that up: D)._

I snap out of my thought and saw all of them except Al (who by the way still playing on his phone) waiting for an explanation.

"-.-' you guys do know I'm not explaining anything right?" i inform them but they still are staring at me.

I let out a tired sigh and look at Momo (who is staring at me too) "Hey are we going to continue the match or what" I ask.

He finally snaps out of his thought and about answer when Coach Ryuzaki beat him to it "Continue the match".

We both nodded to Coach and Start Playing again With the Referee being...the Referee XDD.

Momo served the ball and a rally is been made between us. I heard Al explain to the others how I can use the Higuma Otoshi.

_I can hit the Higuma Otoshi because, it is Shote Minihara's Move, An American Tennis Pro._

_I learn his move because. I watch some of his matches when I was a kid so I asked AL to buy me a magazine that I can learn the Move._

So when I saw a cool move that is been made by one of the pros,I can learn it from the magazine.

I hit the ball at the right corner which make Momo chased after it and hit it back.

After a few hits I decide to end this and pick up my Game.

I keep hitting the ball to the right corner again and again.

3rd Pov

"Huh? Now the Game looks normal"Mizuno Said realizing they were just rallying.

"No, It's far for Normal "Fuji said watching the game.

Horio,Mizuno,Kato look at their Sempai curiously "Why Sempai their just rallying "Kato asked.

"Look at closely to where Kc-san kept hitting the ball"Inui stated pushing his glasses up.

The trio looks closely and saw Kc kept hitting the ball at the right corner which makes Momoshiro chased after it.

"Huh? Momo-sempai keeps going to the right corner to hit Kc's Shots"Horio stated.

"Correct and it's not easy to do that"Inui said glancing at the Trio and going back to his Notebook.

Mizuno asked "Why?"

They thought their Sempai-tachi is going to answer it but their wrong.

"Because you need excellent control "They all look toward the source of the voice and saw Jake watching the match.

"That's right"Inui said then explain "You need great control to make the ball go to where you want to".

Eiji saw Fuji staring at Jake"Nya nya Why are you looking at Jakey Fujiko?" asked get the attention of the Regulars and the trio same with Sakuno at Tomoka.

They look at the said-3rd year and saw the Eiji's right.

**(A/N:Which is shocking XDD**

**Nya Nya thats mean Nya-Eiji**

**Hehe just telling the truth XPP**

**Hmp Meanie Nya-Eiji**

**HiHi Back to the Story)**

Fuji turns his gaze back to the match but the others are still staring at them.

After 2 minutes Fuji suddenly said "I saw your Double Match at the Street Tennis Yesterday After Practice".

Eiji finally got why Fuji's staring at the green-haired.

Jake looks at his Sempai and said "So that's why Coach asked me if me and Kc still played Doubles together...Huh? Sempai".

Fuji is gonna say something when Eiji suddenly but in the conversation"Nya nya you guys were good yesterday you're like me and Oishi Nya"Then hug his double partner.

"Huh? Jake-kun you play Doubles"Asked Tomoka

**(For the First Time XDD).**

Jake glance at Tomoka and answer"Yeah i Play Doubles with my Kc".

Inui was going to say something when they heard the Score.

"3-6 Mendoza Wins "The Regulars and Non-Regulars look and saw Momoshiro Breathing Hard, Full of Sweat and on his knees on the Court.

When Kc is just looking at him standing looking like she just watch the match and didn't play.

"Wow-w Kc-san just won in such a s-short t-time"Sakuno Said in awe of her Classmate.

Kc goes near to the net to shake hands with by the way still on his knees but near the net.

"Sempai"Momo look up seeing Kc giving him a hand and said "Great Game "Then Grin :D.

Momo suddenly Grin too "Heh..Great Game too Kc..Great Game too" He take her Hand and let her pull him up.

They both hand shake and Grinning at the same time.

***clap-clap-clap***

Kc,Momo the Regulars and the Non look at where is it and saw Coach Ryuzaki Clapping.

Then all of the people who watch start clapping same with The Regulars and Non-Regulars.

***clap-clap-clap-clap-clap-clap***

Kc and Momo Grin then start Bowing like they are in a show.

**Jake's Pov**

After the Clapping scene Kc and Momo-sempai go to their bag to clean up.

Momo-sempai and Kc were about to go out of the Court when Kc said.

"Hey Sempai"Momo-sempai turn around and look at Kc with a Eyebrow Raise.

Kc suddenly Grin Evily which means Trouble...Again -.-".

"You just got beat by a Freshman, Your Kouhai and by a Girl"Kc teased then put a finger under her eye then pulled down with her tongue out like this; P.

An Anime Vein appeared at the corner of Momo-sempai's Head -_-*.

"WHY YOU!"Momo-sempai start chasing Kc when she squeaked and start running too while laughing "GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!"Sempai Growled.

Kc manages to slip out of the Court but Momo-sempai is still chasing after her.

"Jake! "I saw that Kc is running to me then side-step then she start hiding behind my back.

"Jack be a good brother and save me XD"While laughing she said that and start moving my body to block Momo-sempai's Hand to pull her.

"Agh! Stop hiding it's not fair! -_-*"Momo-sempai growled.

When Sempai's Hands almost touch then start moving my body to block it.

They keep doing it again and Momo-sempai finally caught Kc and pulled her.

"Eii! Eiji-Sempai Help!"Kc cried.

"Nya Nya I'll help you Kc-chan :33"Then Eiji-sempai Jumped on Momo-sempai which make him Let go of Kc.

Momo-sempai tried to wiggle out of Eiji-sempai's hug.

***Bonk-Bonk***

"Aww.."Both Momo and Eiji-sempai said because Coach Ryuzaki punches them on the Head.

"Both of you stop fooling around will ya"Coach Ryuzaki all of us just Sweat Drop on the Scene except Tezuka-senpai'Inui-sempai and Fuji-sempai.

Coach Ryuzaki sigh then looked at me "Next Match is Jake vs Oishi".

Oishi-sempai is surprise at what Coach said and pointed at himself"M-Me Coach"he asked to make sure.

Coach nodded "Hai".

Me and Oishi looked at each other then walk in the Court.

"Hoi Hoi Oishi and Jakey are going to play"Eiji-sempai.

_'Jakey wow Kc's right he is bad at naming sometimes'_I thought then hear laughing.

We look and saw Kc Laughing with her hand on her stomach"Haha Jakey Good One Sempai Good One"Kc Pat Eiji-sempai on the shoulder then Continue Laughing.

"Oww Continue laughing it really is funny,Ha-Ha-Ha! _ "I called to her annoyed with her laughing at me.

Kc stops laughing at that and look at me with a sly smile"Ohh Don't worry it is funny "She said then continue laughing again.

I rolled my eyes then asked Oishi-sempai"Smooth or Rough"Smooth"He said.

I spin my racket then it landed on Smooth.

I tossed the ball to sempai and ion myself to hit it back.

Oishi-sempai serves a fast one._Heh finally now they know not to underestimate us twins._

I hit it back with hit it to my left which makes me chased after it and hit it back.

He hit it back and run to the left thinking I'll hit it there. I hit the ball to the right corner with a backhand.

Which earn me a point?"15-0 ~Love Mendoza is the lead"announce the Referee.

In the end the Score became Being the Winner.

Me and Oishi-sempai walked to the net then shake our hands.

"Nice Game Sempai"I said with a smile :))"Yeah Nice Game: He said Too with a smile.

I fix my things then walked towards Kc.

"I'll Wait for you at the Boys Changing room after I'm Finished"Kc said then starts Walking towards the Girls changing Room.

_Wow great way to have a conversation -.-'_

Coach Ryuzaki walked over to us (I mean me,al,alex and the regulars) looked.

She noticed something then said"Where's Kc?"

Momo,Eiji,Takashi,Oishi-sempai look around and saw Coach's right.

Eiji-sempai glomped Oishi-sempai with a worried look"Nya nya Oishi Kc-chan nya! Is missing"Oishi tried to calmed down Eiji-sempai"Eiji calmed down she might go somewhere to go get something".

"But what if She's been kidnap sempai"Momo-sempai suddenly said.

After he said that Oishi-sempai turn worried and star saying "What if she is kidnap"."Or worse killed".

Sempai start ranting crazy thing about Kc being tortured or killed.

_Ha! Kc?My sister kidnap ay would like to see that, But if ? Then that's too much._

That when i realized that Oishi-sempai is a mother hen on this team.

"Sempai"I called but he did not hear me "Sempai"."Sempai""SEMPAI!"he jump from the volume at my voice and turn his attention to he is not the only one that turn his attention to me.

The regulars and Coach Ryuzaki turn their attention to me too.

I realist a heavy sigh"Kc went to the girls changing room to change ok"I said.

Eiji and Momo-sempai cheered that their 'Kc-chan' isn't dead or kidnap -.-'.

Oishi-sempai realist a relief sigh.

Coach Ryuzaki shook her head and said "your sister is really weird she always loved playing but always loves to do nothing with it "I nodded with sweat drop.

"Let's not called it called it unique ok"I said Coach nodded.

"Ok Ryoma and Jake another win later after school then you guys are gonna be Regulars here on Seigaku"Coach announced.

"Good luck"Coach added then nodded at us.

Coach nodded"Okay you can change now "Then left like that.

We start walking to the changing room when Momo-senpai glomped me.

"Jake! Congratulation on winning against Oishi-sempai"Momo-sempai said.

"Yeah Yeah Nya if you,Kc-chan and Ochibi win in the next match then you guys are gonna be Regulars now"Eiji-sempai said from where is him glomping Ryoma like what Momo-sempai is doing to me too.

Takashi-sempai said "Their right"Inu-sempai nodded.

"So... If you did became Regulars on Seigaku...then you'll Treat us!"Both Eiji and Momo-sempai exclaim.

"Yadda"Me and Ryoma both said **(which means No)**.

Eiji-sempai pouted then hugs Ryoma more almost chocking him...Ohh how lucky i am that Momo-sempai is not a hugger.

"But...But"Eiji-sempai give us the puppy eyes -.-'.

"Sempai that's not gonna work on us"I inform him.

"I agree"Ryoma said.

"Ohh come on treat us"Momo-sempai whine.

Oishi-sempai thats is a good time to interrupt the scene.

"Momo,Eiji asking that is impolite"Oishi-sempai scolded then start to help us take Momo-sempai of Eiji-sempai of Ryoma.

"How about a celebration at my place"Takashi-sempai suddenly request.

I was about to reject when someone interrupt me."I'm in".

Me and Sempai-tachi looked at the direction and saw Kc leaning beside the door of the boys changing room all dress up and back at her uniform with her Iphone5 in hand.

"Your fast"Momo-sempai comment.

Kc looks at him with a smile "faster than you do".

Momo-sempai glared at Kc"Ha-ha Funny".

Kc rolled her eyes and look back at her phone "Don't worry it's gonna be".

"hahahahaah XD"Al and Eiji-sempai the time their talking.

I rolled my eyes then go to the door and open it "Wait for me okay "I already go inside to change (with Sempai-tachi and Ryoma behind me)and didn't need to see her answer because she will wait for me.

**5 minutes later.**

I came out dress back to my uniform and with my bag to and still saw Kc waiting for me.

"Come one lets go before we became late "She nodded the. Start walking beside me.

We start walking to the floor of the 3rd make 3rd years look at us but we just ignored it.

Hey"So what ya got "i asked her next subject.

"History on 3-4?"She said still looking at her phone.

"Math on 3-5 Class "I said and saw the way when we part ways.

"Okay "she said keeping her phone on her skirt pocket(which i didn't see).

**Kc's Pov**

_'History,3-4,History,3-4,History,3-4,HistoFIND IT!'_I thought finding my Classroom_._

I run in and saw the teacher is still not here"Save!"I said ignoring the looks the 3rd years are giving me then closed my eyes to try and catch my breath again.

"Nya nya your here Kc-chan"i heard a voice said.

"Saa its interesting why your here Kc-san"Another voice said .

_Heh..Maybe all those looking of classes are finally getting to me because those voice sound like Eiji and Fuji._

I snap my eyes open and saw I were not hearing things"Eiji and Fuji-sempai"I exclaim shocked that their as the same History classes as me.

**To Be Continue**

**/)/)/)/)/)/)/))/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/)/**

**Reader I'm so sorry its take long to post because i'm typing my new story Together Which by the way take a look for me on Wattpad ok Ohh A little Reminder when June 20 or something starts i can't update my stories fast because i have school on June... ,Comment and Follow ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7 Sempai-Taichi

**Previous-**

**"Nya nya your here Kc-chan"i heard a voice said.**

**"Saa its interesting why your here Kc-san" Another voice said.**

_**Heh...Maybe all those looking of classes are finally getting to me because those voice sound like Eiji and Fuji.**_

**I snap my eyes open and saw I were not hearing things "Eiji and Fuji-sempai" I exclaim shocked that their as the same History classes as me.**

Present-

**Kc's Pov**

I looked at them, shocked already written on my face.

"W-WHY ARE YOU TWO HERE"I asked O_O.

"Nya this is me and Fujiko's Class,Kc-chan Nya"Said Eiji-sempai :3.

"Saa He's right,Kc-san"Fuji-sempai added.

I realist a sigh knowing it's going to be a long day.

"Is there any vacant sit, I can at least sit sempai?"I asked them.

"Nya!Nya!There is Kc-chan"Eiji-sempai cling to me..again -.-.

"Really?Where is it?"I ask at the same time, trying to get out of his arms -_-.

"It's beside my sit and Eiji,I think Kc-san's going blue "Said Fuji-sempai with a smile on his face :).

_You know that smile look really like __**Yuki's**__…or more sadist than Yuki's…Great another Sadist in my life -.-''._

"Nya!Gomen Kc-chan Nya!"Said Eiji-sempai letting me go in the process, which end up me being in the floor.

"Nya! Gomen,Gomen Nya!"Apologizing Eiji-semnpai now when he realize his mistake and helping me stand up.

"It's Fine,sempai its fine" I said heading to the sit Fuji –sempai saying.

I sat on the sit and start putting down my things.

"Nya,Nya Why are you here Kc-chan"Asked Eiji-sempai behind me on where he sit.

"I'm on this class,sempai"I answered.

"But isn't freshman's supposed to be on the 2nd floor?"Fuji-sempai then asked.

I sigh,_ Man this is going to be a long complicated day -.-._

"My Score on the entrance exams is different from the other 1st years so the school thought, that if me and Jake should have 2nd and 3rd year classes, beside Me and Jake have one 1st year class and that's English, the others are 2nd and 3rd Years "I explain to them.

Eiji-sempai suddenly hug me"Nya,YAY! K-Chan's gonna be in our class Fujiko!"Eiji-sempai exclaim.

Fuji-sempai nodded with a smile…again -.-'.

"K-Chan?"I manage to ask between breaths.

"Ya,Nya that's my new nickname for you K-chan"Eiji-sempai said then (Finally) let me go from his hug :3.

Fuji-sempai turn to me and asked "Can I see your Schedule Kc-san?".

I nodded and pass it to him.

He look at my schedule then pass it back to me"look like you have a Math Class with Tezuka and Oishi".

"Nya! Really?!K-chan you're so lucky~~"Eiji-Sempai said.

"Sure let's call it lucky, will ya'I muttered, but I think only Fuji-sempai heard it.

The class suddenly got quiet when a teacher comes inside.

The Teacher or you should say Professor looked like he is in 30's.

"Hello Class,I'm Professor Iruka Matabi,And I will be your History Teacher "He said and order us to get out, our books.

He said to put on Page, Topic of our History is about Ninja's.

I looked out the Window and start watching as the Clouds Float by (Shikamaru Scene X33) I stop listening to the Lesson either.

" !'I looked up at the mention of my name and saw the Teacher.

"You might be in this class because, you got higher grade then the 1st year but, I won't accept you dazing off like that" He scowled with a rolled up book on one-hand.

_Wow, Strict much Proff ~.-._

All the 3rd Year Students are looking at me even Fuji and Eiji-sempai.

"But I already knew this Topic "I said boredly which make some of the students' chuckle\giggle at me.

's Face became even more angry then point at one of the hardest (For them) Question on History "Then Answer this "All of them stop laughing.

And look at me to what I'm going to do"Fine" I said and walk toward the board and Answer it.

I almost fill the board when, I'm done plus, I finished it in 3 minutes X)).

"C-Correct M-Ms. Mendoza" Said .

I just nodded and sit back to my sit then ignore there whispering about me and continuing my Cloud Watching.

**3****rd**** Pov **

Class 3-5

The Door on Class 3-5 suddenly slam open.

"Gomen, I'm Late Sensei" Kc Said leaning one hand on the doorway.

"Kc saying Sorry?Well isn't that more surprising "A familiar voice said or mock.

Kc looked up and saw Coach Ryuzaki or Ryuzaki-sensei sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Coach Ryuzaki teaching Math at this age? Well isn't this more surprising" Kc mocks back.

An anime vein appeared on Coach Ryuzaki's face "WHY YOU!".

"Hey!"Kc said, dodging the books Coach Ryuzaki's throwing at her.

"I'm the teacher here so listen and behave you, brat!"Coach Ryuzaki said, stopping in throwing books at the Black-haired Teenager.

"Ok,Ok,Ok Geez"Kc said with a Smile :3.

Coach Ryuzaki rolled her eyes and said" Introduced yourself to them Kc".

"Hai,Konnichiwa ,The Names Mendoza,Kc"Kc said,the class start muttering at each other/

Ryuzaki nodded"Ok you can sit between Tezuka and Oishi".

Kc nodded and walks towards to her assigned sit.

When she pass by two girls,she hear them whispering about her.

Girl#1 whisper "She's just a 1st year, but she can already sit beside MY Tezuka-sama".

Girl#2 added too "Yeah MY Oishi-sama too".

Girl#1 said quietly "Tezuka-sama and Oishi-sama must be feeling uncomfortable being with a brat like her".

Girl#2 nodded "Yeah,yeah".

Kc sighs at that and sits on her sit.

'_Great,I got an enemy on my 1__st__ day because of men…again -.-'_ Kc thought.

"Hey,Kc-san its great you're on our class but why are you here?"Oishi asked Kc.

Kc starts explaining to Oishi and Tezuka even, his pretending not to listen.

"Ah,Ok Well Nice to have you here Kc-san"Oishi said with a smile.

"Thanks"Kc thanks Oishi.

"Ok,Class bring out your Math booklet and turn it to pg.30"Ryuzaki said.

All of the students, start bringing out their books except Kc.

Ryuzaki noticed that."Kc, Where's your Book".

The students look at Kc expecting to be nervous or something XD.

"Wait, I'm thinking where it is "Kc said.

Some of the Students start snickering, while Ryuzaki sighs deeply at Kc.

"Ahh! Eiji-sempai took it from me, so I can stay at his and Fuji-sempai's Class longer "Kc Sweat drop when she realizes, what she just said.

Ryuzaki too Sweat Drop, when she heard Kc's excuse "You get too attached to boys on your first day of school…again".

"And I want to be Killed by that reason Again" Kc said sulking.

Because of that, some of the students are laughing behind their hand so they could not get caught.

Oishi-sempai looked at the Black-haired Teenager beside him. He felt sorry for what his double partner do to her.

"Sensei can I go and fetch Kc-san's Book from Eiji"Oishi request to Ryuzaki-Sensei.

The Female students start whispering this time.

"No,Oishi you will miss half of the lesson if you do"Ryuzaki-sensei said expecting Oishi request.

Oishi-sempai's Face showed shocked to what Ryuzaki-sensei said, but he said to her "Then can Kc-san at least go and get her book".

Ryuzaki-sensei shook her head "No, because if I did Kc won't be coming back to class".

Kc turn to Oishi-sempai" You know, she did have a point "And cue in the laughing X)).

Ryuzaki-sensei sighs again and realizes she's been sighing when she knew Kc and Jake are back.

"Kc"Kc turns when she heard her name "You can just share a Book with Tezuka, Right Tezuka?".

Tezuka look at Ryuzaki and said"Hai,Sensei".

Kc stared at Ryuzaki then sigh "Fine".

Ryuzaki nodded and start teaching their lesson.

Tezuka was going to move his sit closer to Kc, But the said-person snatch the Math Book from him.

"Hmm..I already knew this Topic, here sempai I don't need it" Kc said giving the book back to him.

"You Sure?" Tezukas asked.

Kc nodded. Then Cross her arms on her desk and sleep.

Before Kc even gets to have sleep, she felt her forehead getting hit by something.

She sits up and saw a Chalk on her desk.

She looked up and saw Ryuzaki glaring at her.

"You know, I said to share a book with Tezuka not to fall asleep at my class" Ryuzaki Said with multiple Anime Vein showing ..

"But i already know the Topic"Kc said rubbing her forehead.

Ryuzaki narrow her eyes at Kc and Asked "9log9 (4) =?".

A Student stand up "Hey! Where not even at that Topic!"He\She Exclaim.

Kc Grin"4".

Ryuzaki asked another one" If f(x) = 5 - 2x, then f-1(-3) =?".

Kc yawn "3".

"If logx(3) = 1/4, then x =?".

"81".

"If f(x) = -x2 + 1, then f(x + 1) =?".

"-x2 - 2x".

The Students are amaze that Kc can answer those Questions even Oishi is too.

"If f(x) = x - 4, then (fof)(3) =?'.

Kc smirked "-5".

Ryuzaki smirked then asked "If f(x) = -2x2 + 8x - 4, which of the following is true?".

Kc chuckle "f is not a one to one function. Sensei".

Ryuzaki Sigh in defeat "Fine you can sleep".

The Class Clap in amaze at Kc.

Kc just chuckle and went to sleep on her desk.

**Jake's Pov**

Laboratory

"Hey Kc"I said to the Yawning Teenager.

"Hey,so how is your Math?"She asked.

"Fine, I'm in Fuji and Eiji-sempai's Class"I said.

"I'm in their History"Kc said.

"OH Right "I brought out Kc's Math Book which Eiji-sempai gave to me, To give it to Kc.

"Ahh Thx"She said.

A Teacher with a Lab coat enters the Laboratory.

"Ok Kids, I'm Katara and I'll be the Science Professor "He said.

"Since, we have new students they will be partner with Inui-san and Kawamura-san"He looked like in his 20's.

"Hey sempai"Kc greet.

"Hey Kc-san and Jake-san"Kawamura-sempai greet back.

"Lil Data~ why are you two here"Inui-sempai asked.

I explained to them why.

"lil Data~~~ This can be great Data" Inui-sempai said then start writing in his book -.-'.

"OK I want you kids to destroy this items I gonna give without using any Forks, Knife or any sharp things"Yoshi-sensei said then start giving partners their items.

We got a Giant Koosh Ball.

"So how do we destroy this?"Kawamura-sempai asked.

"I don't know and I don't care"Kc said boredly.

I sigh then get a bowl that will fit the Koosh Ball.

"Kc" We hold a staring contest,which Sempai are just watching.

"Fine"Then she got a Liquid Nitrogen out.

"Umm what are you guys doing?"Kawamura-sempai asked.

"Destroy a stupid pink Koosh ball"Kc said.

"Really? C-Can I Help"Kawamura asked shyly.

Kc looks at Kawamura-sempai then sigh"Sure,just pure the Liquid Nitrogen in the Bowl".

Kawamura pure the Liquid Nitrogen in the Bowl.

"Then now put the Koosh Ball and wait 10 minutes for it to get melt"I said.

"I think I can do that"Inui-sempai said and does it.

After 10 minutes the Koosh Ball starts losing its air inside.

"Okay now it's destroyed"Kc said.

I raised my hand and walk toward us.

"What is it?"He asked.

"Were Done Sensei,lil Data~~"Inui-sempai said.

picked up the Bowl and carry it to the front"Class the Group of Jake-san is Finished let's see if they success".

pours it and we saw a melted Pink Pieces.

Kc raises her hand smirking "Who Made the mess. Who cleans it".

I raise my hand to "I second that".

**Skip to the Tennis Court X3**

**Kc's Pov**

"Game set, Won by Mendoza, 3-6"I rest my hands on my hips, panting slightly.

I looked toward the other side of the court and saw Kawamura-sempai on the ground sweating like bullets.

"You know Kc,You could at least pretend that your tired "I turn and saw Coach Ryuzaki outside the Court.

I raised an eyebrow"Ehh but isn't,I pretending now "I smirk.

Coach Ryuzaki rolled her eyes.

I walked towards the net, where Kawamura-sempai is waiting for me.

"Great Game,Kawamura"I smile.

"**YOSH! GREAT GAME TOO KC GREAT GAME TOO BUT BE PREPARED I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE NEXT TIME BURNING!"**He shouted in English.

"Hehe,Then I'll be waiting sempai"I said going out of the court.

Eiji-sempai Glomped me "Nya K-chan;s so Strong,she manage to beat Kawamura nya".

"Okay,Eijilet me go"I Manage to get out of his grip.

"Nya Call me sempai"Eiji said :3.

"Sorry I only say sempai inside the school "I said grinning.

"Wow you, Jake and Ryoma-kun, are strong to win against the regulars"Katchiro exclaim.

"Hai,Ryoma-kun win against Inui-sempai in 4-6,Then Jake-kun against Eiji-sempai in,4-6"Katsuo added.

"Now Kc-chan against Kawamura-sempai in,3-6,hah told you us girls can be great at sports too"Tomoka said to Horio.

"Ok,Ok Less Talkey then More Changey"I said Walking towards the Changing rooms with Ryoma going to the boys.

After I finished changing, I walk out of the changing room and saw the sunset.

_Hmm,A great way to enjoy after a match….Watching the sunset __._

"Hey"I turn and saw Jake, and then we start walking toward the Gate.

"Ryoma said he'll meet us at the Gate"I nodded and we made, We saw the Trio,Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Ah Kc-chan and Jake-kun"Katchiro said.

"Took you long enough"Ryoma said without his hat.

"Brat"I said, he glared at me because of that, I just stuck my tongue at him.

"Ahhh Kc-san"We turn around and saw Oishi running towards us.

"Hmm do you need something,Oishi?"I asked.

"Here is A Regular jacket order slip, give it to me when you're finished"Oishi is going to run back, but I called out to him.

"Here Fuko-bunchou"I gave to him the slip, I already written my size,etc.

"Ehh You guys are so strong to be on the regulars"Katsuo said.

Katchiro nodded.

"Ah..AH! Ryoma-sama!" We turn and saw Tomoka Running towards us.

"W-Why are you already here, Sakuno?!"She shouted.

"Geez, bust my eardrums, will ya" I muttered, Ryoma nodded\Agree with me.

She Hug Sakuno then turn towards us" Ryoma-sama, Kc-chan and Jake-kun,I want to congratulate you three on becoming a regular".

I and Ryoma nodded, while Jake thanks Tomoka.

"For being Ryoma-sama's President fan club, I'm Happy, you too Sakuno right?"Tomoka asked Sakuno.

"Yeah!Ryoma-kun on becoming a regular.."But she's been caught off by Tomoka.

"That's right, why don't we go somewhere? "She asked Smiling :D.

Me,Jake and Ryoma start Walking away from them already.

"I wanna hit my bed, already "I said putting my arms behind my head.

"Same"Ryoma added.

Jake just shook their head at us.

I heard some noise, behind us and saw the Trio and Tomoka running.

They left Sakuno at the Gates too.

I stop and called out to her"Hey,you coming?".

She look up and smiled, then she nodded and start running towards me.

"A-Arigato Kc-chan"She said.

"No Problem, plus their too, noisy" I said, She nodded.

We start walking home in Peace and Quiet with the others in front of us.

**OPOPOPOPOOPOPOPOOPOOPOPOPOPOPOOOOPOOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOOP**

**I know, I know, I skip the part, when kc,jake and ryoma play their second match against the regulars but I'm too lazy to type it anyway.**

**I have the same story as this on Quotev,the only difference is their it have a lot of pictures, so read it for me okay/ :3Comment,Follow and Enjoy the Story.**


	9. Chapter 8 Just a Normal Day

**Chapter 8 Just a Normal Day**

**3****rd**** POv**

In the School of Seigaku,a certain brunette in pigtails is asking .

All over the place for a familiar regular.

Now she's walking to the back of the school, hoping she might find him there.

"The regulars are just too amazing…"Sakuno said and sighing too.

When she turns the corner, she is almost hit by a tennis look up.

And saw a Viper practicing with the wall. **(Okay that just sound stupid -.-)**

"G-Gomenesai!"And run off to the school.

"Ryoma-kun, Where are you practicing…"Sakuno whine, running to search more.

On the Rooftop.

Sleep a black-haired teenager and the said-person.

A wind pass by them, but they still are asleep.

"_Hmm?_"Jake look up from his position on lending his lap for his sister to sleep on it.

**(Just like this, but it is Opposite and it's on the Rooftop**

** . ).**

Jake look down and glanced at his sister and there other companion.

"_Like father, like son_ "Jake chuckle at that and continuing reading his book.

Letting the Prince and Goddess sleep.

**In the Tennis Court.**

"Therefore, don't take it lightly."Ryuzaki said, glancing at Ryoma and the Twins with a smile.

"Well then, practice will continue"Tezuka said.

"Second and third Year on Court C and D" He said then Added.

"Court A and B will be for the regulars "the non-regulars start going to their assigned court.

"Finally I-"Eiji is been cut off by Ryuzaki.

"Wait a minute, for the regulars.."Footsteps caught the regulars' attention.

"I have asked, this man to prepare a special training menu"Ryuzaki said.

"Inui"The Regulars,Ryoma,The Twins Said.

"Yo!"Then dropped the box his carrying.

"To survive until the national tournament...".

"First of all, we must train our footwork"Inui inform them.

"Power ankle," adding two 250g training weights. Including the socks, will weigh 1kg".

"Wait did you just said "Jake and Kc finished saying the sentence at the same time.

"Power ankles?"Inui's glasses glinted evilly and said"Hai, Your Power anklet, I bought some of your Training Equipment".

Kc Smirk"Hmm? Looks like Practice will be interesting".

Inui nodded "Furthermore, many red, blue, and yellow cones.."announced.

Inui added "Along with color-coded red, blue, and yellow balls have been prepared.".

Eiji step up with his racket"Hmm…I see".

Inui too step up with a racket and said"Make an error and it's over."

"Here, it goes Eiji" Inui served.

The Ball pass and EIji's Deep blue eyes **( He look so Hot =#) **narrow and said.

"Red!" And hit the Ball to the same color cone.

On the Sideline, standing there is Tomoka and Sakuno looking Awe at Eiji.

"Great control."Sakuno said.

"Blue!"Then hit another cone again.

"It sure awesome. After Inui hits the ball, he can distinguish the color right away.."Oishi said beside him is Fuji.

"Yellow!"Eiji hits it again.

"Sending it back to the same cone.."Oishi added.

"Being able to distinguish the colors while moving is a skill that can't be matched."Oishi said with proud of his voice for his Partner.

"That's not true."Oishi turn to Fuji.

"Look.. The next court.. He's.."Fuji said pointing to the next court.

"Blue!"Ryoma hit the Said-Color cone.

"Red!"Ryoma hits again.

Oishi Face shows pure shock that, the freshman is that skilled.

"Sakuno, that's not just hitting."Tomoka inform.

"Look, he's aiming for the same color as the weights."Tomoka added.

"Is that even possible?!"Sakuno asked Shock.

"Both are pretty good, aren't they?"Ryuzaki said to Inui.

"But it Gradually.."Both Ryoma and Eiji stop when they feel a weight on their legs.

"_The feel of 1kg on their legs…"_Inui thought.

"Suddenly my feet, feel heavier"Eiji said confused.

Then he smile "I see…This might be tough.".

"Red!"Eiji Said.

"Isn't that blue?"Inui asked, confusing Eiji.

"Huh? Liar"Eiji missed because of that.

"What is this?! It was red after all!"Eiji said to Inui.

"Inui! That's not fair… you cheater!"Eiji said to Inui with a pout.

"If you lose your stamina, your judgment will also be impaired."Inui said to Eiji.

"Kikumuru, switch positions!"Inui tell Eiji walking to the net.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, those who made errors will drink Inui's Special Vegetable juice."Inui said showing a –icky-goopy-yucky-dark-green-drink.

The Regulars all flinched (except the wins and Ryoma, when they hear that.

"What's in that?"Eiji asked with a nervous look.

"Food, don't worry about it."Inui answered.

Eiji grin nervously at Inui, While Inui grin Evilly at Eiji.

"The taste has been thoroughly adjusted!"Inui recommend to Eiji.

Eiji take the drink and down it all in one go.

The regulars stared at Eiji.

Ryoma and Jake look at the Red-head in confused, while Kc narrow her eyes in confused at the Drink.

"Blah! What is this!?"Eiji exclaim running out of the court, and into the water faucet.

"Echizen!"Ryoma missed the Ball because he's caught off guard.

The next thing Ryoma know, a drink is in his face already -.-'.

Ryoma gulped and Drink the Liquid.

"So? How did it taste?"Kc asked standing infront of Ryoma.

After Kc asked that Ryoma suddenly run off to the Water faucet too, almost tripping on the way.

"What are you doing? Oishi and Kawamura next!"The said-players flinched, when they hear that.

"_Can't Make a Mistake_" Both of them thought.

In the End Oishi,Ryoma,Momo,Kawamura,Eiji,Kaidoh all run to the Water faucet.

"Ahh! Fuji-sempai made a mistake!"Kachiro exclaim.

Eiji sit up and Yelled"Fuji! You did it on purpose!".

Fuji nodded"Yeah, I want to drink it at least once".

Fuji drinks the Juice and said "This is quite good, I recommend it".

Inui sweatdrop because of that -.-'.

"Stop Lying"Eiji said and lie down.

"Okay! Next Kc and Jake!"Ryuzaki said.

Kc went to Ryuzaki, while Jake to Inui.

Ryuzaki and Inui served.

"Red!"Kc shout.

"Yellow!"Jake yelled.

"Blue!".

"Red!".

"Yellow!".

"Blue!".

Ryuzaki smirk and said"Hey a Dog!".

Kc and Jake turn and completely miss the ball "Really? Where?"

When they both turn around they glare at Ryuzaki.

"Cheater! That's not fair!"Kc whine.

Jake nodded.

"Even if it's fair or not, you both made a mistake so, here"Inui said giving the Twins a cup of juice.

Eiji quickly stand up to his feet and run towards them"NYa Inui but, their new here".

OIshi nodded "Yeah, Why don't you let them pass, Inui".

Inui shook his head "No, Echizen drink his, so they drink theirs".

Kc and Jake look at each other.

Kc nodded to Jake"Gentlemen first".

Jake narrow his eyes at his sister "I think its ladies, first dear sister".

Kc then stares at Jake "Oh. Be a Man and drink will ya".

Jake sigh "Fine.."And Drink it in on Go.

Everyone waited at, what Jake will reach.

Jake suddenly runs off, shouting "Water! Water! Water!".

They all looked at Kc waiting for her, to drink hers.

Kc sweat drop at the people that are staring at her.

She sighs and drinks it all.

Kc give the glass to Inui and said"It's not bad, that bad, you know".

Eiji shouted at Kc"What do you mean!? Not that Bad!?".

Kc glanced at the Shocked 3rd Year and said "I mean it, beside I have worst".

"_She's truly is a Devil's Goddess\nya_"They all thought looking at Kc scary.

"Lil data~~"Inui said writing it in his notebook.

"Everyone did better than I thought"Inui inform them.

"Kikumaru, you have a habit of losing your grip during you shot".

"That'll improve if you develop your forearm muscles".

"Oishi and Kaidoh have to work on their forward\backward movements".

"Kawamura and Fuji have to work on their left\right dash".

"You need to develop your quadriceps and tricep muscles".

"Where are those muscles?!"The said-players all asked.

"Momoshiro, your accuracy will improve if you hold your shots to 70% of your full strength".

"Yes.."Momo said.

"Tezuka did well in not missing any, but he needs more flexibility".

"Your expression is too cold". The regulars snort\cough behind their hands to hide their laugh.

All of them stop laughing, when they hear a giggle.

They all look and saw Kc giggling behind her hand.

"_So..Kawai, her laugh sound so cute!"_They blush while others tried to hide it.

"And Echizen, Kc, Jake, let's start with two glasses of milk a day" Inui said finished informing them.

Ryoma, Kc and Jake sits up and said "Even if I drink a lot of milk, I won't grow that fast".

The 2nd and 3rd Year surrounded them and said "Drink it!".

"Inui's recommending it. There is no mistake"Tezuka said.

"He tested it on himself, already"Ryuzaki added.

"Back to the subject…Let's add one more block."Inui suggest.

"Wait a-"Inui caught off Fuji "Five weights are okay".

"I don't even mind six weights"Ryoma cocky tell them.

"No, for the regulars….it's up to 10 weights"Inui inform them.

The Regulars all started to throw tennis balls at Inui.

"Ehh? 10 Weights?"Kc asked.

Eiji Hug Kc and said"Yeah nya, See Inui, even K-chan agree!".

Kc shook her head"No, What I mean, only 10 weights, because I think 40 kg is fine with me".

They all looked at Kc in Surprise.

"4-40 kg, h-how can even a person walk through that nya" Eiji said letting go at Kc and Looking at her.

Kc just tiled her head and asked "And you guys, can't?".

Jake sigh and walk towards Kc "Kc just shut up, for me".

Kc looked at Jake in confused "I just asking".

"I know"Jake reply.

Oishi looked at Jake in Surprise and asked "H-How can she still stand in 40kg?".

Jake turns to Oishi and said" Because Kc's a Weight maniac, she can handle how, heavy weights you gave her".

They looked at Kc in a little bit of fear.

"_A Scary teenage Girl_ "They all thought looking at Kc.

**After School**

An Old Man in a Store stare, in belief on their face, while looking at the Jersey.

"I've been making Seigaku jackets all my life, but this is a first time for a Small "The old man said.

"Yeah, what more shocking is that, its three of them "Said the boy beside him.

The bell ring and they looked up "Welcome".

Outside is a certain brunette walking home.

"It feels like he's in another world…"Sakuno recall, what the Trio said.

She looks up and said"Ryoma-kun".

She run up and saw the plastic bag his carrying "That's a regular members jacket?".

Ryoma nodded"Yup, it just got made".

"We just pick it up"Kc added.

"Yeah, it's Great Ryoma-kun. Why don't you show me how it looks?"Sakuno said smilling.

"I'll wear it at tomorrow's practice"Ryoma inform her.

With Jake and Kc Watching from the sidelines.

"Ah.. okay.. that's true.. I'm Sorry."Sakuno said frowning.

Kc saw Sakuno's expression and kicks Ryoma gently at the back of his leg.

Ryoma look at Kc, Kc nodded at Sakuno.

Sakuno look up, when she heard a noise and saw.

Ryoma wearing the Jacket"Yeah, it's perfect.".

Sakuno smiled and said "Ryoma-kun,I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a regular".

Ryoma look at Sakuno and start walking Home "Thank you".

Sakuno followed him and they start walking together.

"What did you do?"Jake asked Kc.

"I Played Kupid"Kc smile but her eyes said sorrow and Jake saw that.

"Really?Why are you Sad then"Kc become surprise but didn't show it.

"Let's Go home Jake"Kc Changed the Subject and start Walking.

Jake Stare at his sister and sigh, running to catch up to her.

**HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO**

**Hey Guys, I update today because I already have school, so maybe the other updates will take long.**

**Anyway I need Oc's People!**

**Girl Oc's that is.**

**6 female Oc's okay.**

**This is for the Volleyball team.**

**Name-**

**Age- (13 or 14)**

**Special Move- (Be creative ^.^)**

**Speed- (1 to 10 how fast they are.)**

**Strength- ( 1 to 10 how strong they are.)**

**Family- (Only Child or not)**

**Brother\Sisters- (If she is not an only child)**

**Mother- (Alive or not)**

**Father- ( Alive or not)**

**Guardian- (If she does have one)**

**Appearance – (You can just put a link or describe her to me =)**

**Like- (Anything X3 )**

**Dislike-(Anything again)**

**Year in Seigaku (2****nd**** and 3****rd**** Year only)**

**Hobbies- (Except playing or practicing Volleball -.-')**

**Give me Some Readers ^.^**

**-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-11-1-1-11-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1**

**Extra-**

**At the Mendoza Residence**

**Kc's Room**

Kc just finished taking a shower and now playing her 3ds.

"So mind, telling me, why are you sad earlier "Jake said appearing at the Doorway

"There a word called, knocking, brother "Not meeting his gaze.

"Answer me, dear sister "Jake said leaning at the Doorway.

Kc glanced at her brother and sigh, putting her 3ds down.

A Silence passes over them.

"The scene reminded me when….he's here Jake"Kc whisper but Jake heard it.

Jake eyes sadden at that and walk towards to his sister.

"Come on, stop being sad. I'm missing my Sarcastic, Annoying, Awesome, Violence sister "Jake said running his finger through Kc's Wet Hair.

Kc chuckle at that "Everything is Okay, Kc, Everything okay "Jake said hugging her sister.

Jake pulled away and stand up"Now let's go to sleep"He said.

Jake was going to stand up when Kc grab his wrist.

Jake looked at Kc"Let's Sleep together Jake, like old times" Jake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, old times"Jake get in Kc's Bed and scoot beside her.

"Night Jake" Jake smiled "Night Kc".

**AWWWWWWWW. A Sibling Moment People!**

**Anyway The Oc's okay?**

**Don't forget to give me some on the comment below. ^.^**

**Questions-**

**Who's this he?**

**What is his relationship with Kc?**

**Why do I need some Oc's**

**Why even I'm asking this questions, when some of you are not going to even answer them XDD**

**Hehe Enjo,Comment,Follow and GIVE ME OC'S Everyone X333**


	10. Chapter 9 Like Father, Like Son

**Sorry for the Late Update Everybody! =)**

**I Have School so...Too much work less Free time =(**

**Anyway Pls give me Oc's! Because you can say it can motivate me to Update the next Chapter.**

**Anyway that's all Ja ne!**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**3rd Pov**

"WAhH!".

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! I'm Up"KC said sitting up on her bed after Jake just jump at her in the morning to wake her up.

"What do you want? It's like 11:00am dude"Kc whine to Jake, who is besides her smirking.

Jake gets off on the Bed and start fixing his clothes since they wresting for like a whole 8 minutes.

"Momo-sempai said that were going to a Tennis Club with Ryoma and the others"Jake said pulling Kc by the arm.

Kc didn't budge at the force of being pulled."Others?"She looks up at her brother.

Jake sigh "The trio and Sakuno, Tomoka. Now Up you Go! "And pulled her up harder.

"What the!"Kc tumbled to the floor from her bed.

...

...

...

...

"Fine.I'm Up"Kc say standing up and going to her bathroom.

After that her bedroom door opened and shows Al.

Al looked around the room"Wheres Kc?"

Jake point to the bathroom "Getting ready".

Al glance the Bathroom door then to Jake and to the door and to Jake again.

"You're good "AL said.

Jake smirk "Works every time".

** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Seishundai Tennis Club**

**Kc's PoV.**

"Kachiro, your dad must be amazing coaching at such a great tennis club" i heard Horio say.

"Heh, it's nothing big. He's just an ordinary Coach"Kachiro stated.

I saw Ryoma yawn beside me from the corner of my eye.

"Sleepy?"I asked.

He nodded then asked me the same thing.

"Definitely"i answer keeping myself from yawning too much.

We heard footsteps and saw Tomoka and Sakuno running towards us.

"Sorry, sorry were late"She apologize.

"Did you wait?"She then asked.

The Trio shook their head.

"Osakada, what's with the Big bag"Horio asked.

Tomola turn to show us the bag"Packed lunches".

"Packed lunches?!"Horio exclaim.

Kachiro asked in in-belief"Don't tell only one person is going to eat all that".

"Of course not, its everyone's share"Tomoka said.

"In my house, I have so many siblings. I'm used to feeding this many people"She stated.

"Hey Ryoma-sama, practice steadily, okay?"She told Ryoma.

"Its tennis so, of course he will practice steadily"I muttered but in my luck, she did not hear it.

I flinch when Jake elbow me to the ribs so i kept my mouth shut.

_'A Sleepy Kc, is a Bad Kc'_Then start

walking causing them to followed.

"Eat a lot of my affection-filled lunch"Tomoka stated.

"I spent the week devising the menu, so i'm very confident about this"She rant on and on.

"Who told them about coming here?"Horio asked.

"Saa."Katsuo asked too.

"I did, isn't it more fun with more people"Katchiro answer.

"Momo-chan-senpai said he was going to come too"Kachiro added.

"Momo-chan-senpai, too?"Horio asked.

Kachiro nodded."Are there more people coming?"Horio asked again.

"Kachiro!"We heard a voice shouted.

We look towards it and saw and almost replica of Kachiro but only older and have a mustache.

"Ah. Dad"Kachiro said.

"Good, you all came" His father said.

"Good Morning!"The others all say except for me and Ryoma.

"Your Echizen-kun? and both of you the Mendoza twins?"Kachiro's father turn to us and asked.

"From what my son have told me, you three are incredible strong"he turn back to the group.

"Anyway today is gonna be fun, i'll show you to the courts"He said.

**(Skipido! Skip!)**

I watch as Ryoma played with Horio.

And it already is obvious that Horio is losing.

I saw Tomoka and Sakuno talking at the bench near the Court.

I sigh and stand up.

Jake turn to me"And where so you think your going?"he asked.

"To the vending maching"i said, but it seems Ryoma heard it cause he shout'Ponta!'.

...

...

...

"Hay. Coffee out of stock"I say looking at the vending machine.

I saw the Ponta beside it.

'Might as well buy one for me too'I bought two Grape Ponta for me and Ryoma.

**(A/n: For all the American songs and artist like Demi lovato, Taylor Swift, It Girl, Turn up the Music. Let's all pretend that Kc, Jake, Alex and Al all compose those song. But i wanna say i love all their song! :3 especially Demi lovato!).**

***Bling-Bling-Bling***

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and check the text i got.

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Hey where are you?**

_To: Fuji Shusuke_

**On a tennis club, Why?**

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Saa..Where?**

_Totally ignoring my question -.-*_

_To: Fuji Shusuke_

**Nowhere xP**

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Hmm...What could be the Reason that 'The Kc Mendoza' don't want me to know, where is she? Could it be a...Boy?**

I could see that he enjoy teasing me already then i got an idea.

_To: Fuji Shusuke_

**Why? Jealous?**

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**...Yes**

I stop at that and stared at the reply he send me.

_Do Fuji have a sick or something? Or he is just messing with me again...Nah he's just messing with me again._

I was about to reply when Jake suddenly called me.

"Hello"i answered.

"Hey, you know a normal person should be back 10 minutes earlier now from the vending machine"he said.

I rolled my eyes"When did i even became a normal person Jake".

"Only 30 minutes after you were born"he teased.

"Ha-ha Nice joke, i'm going back now"i hang-up on him before he can reply.

I start walking towards back to F court, which Jake texted me after i hang-up on him.

_Ohh! You readers must be confused on the whole Fuji thing, i'll tell you._

_Me and Fuji became close since were seat mates and partners for a History project, We became close friends after that._

While i was walking to F Court, i past the A court and saw Ryoma and the Others watching something.

"Hey, what did i miss?"I asked walking towards them.

"Nothing, you just came at the right time"Ryoma said looking at the A Court.

I too look towards the A Court and saw a man in his twenty's mocking Kachiro's father.

"Also, i heard that Seigaku has a freshman regular and not only 1 but 3 freshmans. They're going down the tubes, too."He insult.

Me and Ryoma was about to step-up but Kachiro stop us"Wait Ryoma-kun, Kc-chan".

"Sasabe-san. I'm fine if its me, but if you talk trash about my son and his school. I won't be silent about this"We heard He say, anger seen in his face.

_'Way to go Kachiro's Dad_'I smirk.

"What's up with that attitude?We're the customers, after all."The guy known as Sasabe said.

_Wait...Sasabe? I know that Name, i just can't put a finger on it._

I saw Sasabe smirk"Can't even take a joke".

"Hey, Pops"We heard a Voice called out.

All of us look towards it and saw a guy with Brown hair style like almost Dora the Explora.

_Ahh! Now i remember. Wait...did he just say Pops?_

"Whatcha doing?"He asked.

"Well this crappy coach won't teach me" Older Sasabe say to his son.

" a trouble-maker"Younger Sasabe said.

I look at Ryoma from the corner of my eye"Hey Ryoma thinking, what i'm thinking"I saw him smirk and nodded.

We both step-up with Jake sighing at us.

"Just quit it. At his skill level, pops doesn't need to be taught anything."Younger Sasabe mock.

"It goes without saying that my skills are better than his"Older Sasabe Agree.

Me and Ryoma sit down on the small hill next to the court.

"Hey, you remember the grip, right?"Ryoma called out.

They all turn to our direction"The proper grip to hold a racquet"I added drinking Ponta besides him.

"Do you remember it?"Both of us asked at the same time.

Younger Sasabe looked shocked when he sees us.

"Do you know each other?"His father asked him.

"I have no idea.."His son said.

I smirk and laid my head backwards on Ryoma's shoulder drinking my Ponta.

"Hey mister. Can you teach me some tennis" I heard Ryoma asked.

I silently chuckled at that.

"You want me to teach you tennis?"I can feel the ignorant of the old man when he asked.

"Pops, you better not with him"I heard his Son whisper to him since my Eyes, Ears and Touch are more advance than a normal person.

"What are you saying. That kid isn't satisfied with the coaches here and needs help from me"I then heard his Father whisper back.

"Fine i'll teach you, i'll show you the former inter-high semi-finalist's incredible moves"He Called out to Ryoma.

I can feel Ryoma's smirk beside me.

I get off of him so he can stand up, he did then he went towards one of the court.

I heard Ryoma say"be gentle" My smirk got bigger.

••••_•••••

"The best of one set match, Echizen service play"Older Sasabe said from the other side of the court.

Jake and the others are at the bench while i sit on a small hill near the Court their playing.

Tomoka and the others cheered for Ryoma but the Friends of Sasabe mock him like "Go easy on him", "His just a Kid".

Ryoma served an easy ball. Well from what we think but the other side, they thought its all he got.

Sasabe got the ball and hit it back" You've got some moves. Good, good".

Ryoma hit it back. Sasabe hit it back and say"You don't have to hold back with me. Aim for this old man's chest with your best shot".

I smirk._I don't think it will be the chest that will get hit old man, its more on the head._

I heard Kachiro's father explain them wants Ryoma's motive is.

_Heh. so he realized it._

A rally start at both of the two.

When Sasabe runs to the right corner and hits the Ryoma hits the ball to the Left corner.

Sasabe runs towards the ball and hit it back

"Pretty Good"Ryoma said and hit it back...but Sasabe suddenly appired and hit ball flew besides Ryoma's head.

"0-15"Sasabe grin, showing his golden tooth.

_-,- thats...so akward -.-"_

Ryoma served a normal ball again but hit it to the corner.

But Sasabe hit it back fast that Ryoma has no time to move.

"0-30"He grin mockingly at Ryoma but Ryoma still have that emotionless face.

"Thats the Retriver"Kachiro's father stated.

"Retriver?"Kachiro asked.

His father nod and explain"Retriver is a hunting dog, A hunting dog that can retrive any Golden Retriver is the Best Retriver of them all".

The other (except Jake) gasped at the information.

A rally is been formed again but Sasabe got two more points.

"Game 1-0" Sasabe said putting a hand on his waist.

_like a girl alright_I smirk.

I check my watch and saw its already 4:00pm._Hmm that fast, well look like time do fly past when your having fun_.

Its Sasabe's Service game and they rally when Ryoma hits a fast ball.

The Trio, Tomoka and Sakuno cheered for Ryoma.

While the Friends of Sasage and his Son loom in in-belief.

"From the begging you stuck close to the baseline, haven't you?"Ryoma asked.

"What do you say?!"Sasabe asked bit of irratation heard in his voice.

"Why don't you come to the net once in a while"Ryoma point out.

"Shut up"Sasabe served.

Ryoma hit it back and runs to the net.

"The retrivers weekness's is going out to the front thats why you stayed on the back right?"Ryoma stated.

From the look on his Son's and own face, Sasabe just get his weekness learned.

Ryoma pretend to smash the ball close to the net, so Sasabe start running towards to the net.

But at the last minute Ryoma change and lob the ball"Mada mada dane".

(a/n: which mean 'No, not yet').

"Game won by Echizen"Jake announced.

Sasabe drop to his knees and screamed.

"Ouch, ouch"Sasabe hold his right knee.

"Pops, hang in there"His son went towards him.

"Ouch, a muscle pull"Sasabe said in pain.

"You didn't warm up properly and thats why you pulled your muscle"Ryoma told them.

"And that why you didn't became the inter-highschool champion, isn't thst right?" I said walking towards them.

"Maybe both of you should go over back to the basics"Ryoma mocked with me chuckling beside him.

"Right?"I say to Kachiro's Father with Ryoma Giving him Thumps up.

"As expected from a Seigaku Regulars Mendoza-chan and Echizen-kun"He said.

"Seigaku Regulars"Both said the father and son at the same time.

Me and Ryoma grin at them.

They grumbled and left while we laught at them.

We are now eating on a table. The food? It was made by Tomoka.

"Tomoka your food is Great"Kachiro said.

"Yup its Good"Jaken added.

"Its okay"I agree.

"Hehe just enjoy the Food"Tomoka said.

We heard Sakuno's voice and looked towards her.

She's on another table with Ryoma eating her food.

"Ryoma-kun, ummm How does it taste?"Sakuno asked shyly.

I felt bad for Sakuno cause Ryoma is totally not listening to a word she say.

"Mada mada dane"Ryoma said but he meant to the Player that is playing in front of him and not Sakuno's Cooking.

If only Sakuno know that cause her face look like its just got smash.

Sakuno take the Lunch she made and run off crying.

"His back-hand swing is bad"Ryoma added to himself.

"Hmm Lunch"Ryoma look around for his food.

"Ryoma-kun.."Kachiro said.

Katsuo and Jake nodded.

"He is..."Horio added.

Katsuo,Katchiro and Jake nodded.

Ryoma turn to us"Lunch?" He asked.

We just look at him.  
>I sigh"Ryoma, your hopeless".<p>

He just look confused while all fivr of us sigh.

**#^#^#^#^#^#^#^**

**Mendoza's Residents**

"We're Home!"Jake called.

"I'm in the living room"Al's voice is been heard.

"I'm in the Kitchen"Alex's Voice is been heard next.

Me and Jake froze and i can feel Al froze too.

"Jake i'm leaving her to you"I shouted even if he is just behind me.

Jake run to the Kitchen.

After a few minutes Screams and Shouts is been heard.

"I'm going to my Room" I Shout.

I walk towards to my room and went inside.

I laid on my Bed thinking to change later.

**¤Bling-Bling-Bling¤**

I take out my Phone and check the message.

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Hey, you didn't reply to my text****earlier**

_To: Fuji Shusuke_

**Sorry, Jake called me when i was going to and maybe i forgot to text you back :3**

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Saa okay. Are you free on Monday after school Kc-chan?**

_To: Fuji Shusuke_

**Yeah. Why?**

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Hm. I was thinking about doing the History Project at my House**

_To:__Fuji Shusuke_

**Ohh. Okay then i'm In :)**

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

**Why? Dissapointment? ;)**

_To: Fuji Shusuke_

_**Not a Chance tensei**___  
><em><strong>But Night =<strong>_

_From: Fuji Shusuke_

_**Goodnight**_

After that i change my clothes and went to my Sweet, Comfortable Bed.

**1010101001010101000**

**Hey! Thx for those who vote and comment :3. Oh and I would like to suggest my Other story ( Our Life ) For you to might be less chapters at first but you will like the story when i start updating it. And Look like somebody have a Date on Monday...Or did she? x) ~_~ Ja ne =3**


	11. Chapter10The Question of the Day Why not

**Volleyball Ocs**

**Thank to my Cousin for her Oc ^-^ And that follow her.**

**Name - Micaella Brown (Pronounce as Mi-ka-e-la)**

**Age- 13**

**Special Move- Infinity Shot and X-serve**

**Speed- 9/10**

**Strength - 5/10**

**Family - Only Child**

**Brother/Sister - None**

**Mother - Elizabeth Brown, Ceased**

**Father- Andrew Brown, Ceased**

**Guardian- None**

**Appearance-Waist length Brown Hair with Hazel Green Eyes.**

**Personality-She is nice, cheerful but can be sassy sometimes and that she is pretty intelligent for a second year and that she is a Vegetarian.**

**Clothes- Mixed clothes but always wear combat boots.**

**Weak Points - History, Cooking, and Music**

**Strong Points- Science and Math.**

**Like- Arts, Dogs, Fruits and Vegetables, Purple, Love listening to Music.**

**Dislike- Ignorant and Bossy Boys, Meat.**

**Year in Seigaku- 2rd Year**

**Hobbies-Drawing, Shopping.**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Thanks to Kiarra! On Quotev For the Oc ^-^.**

**Name- Animiko Kaito**

**Age- 14**

**Special Move- twist shot and illusion serve**

**Speed- 9/10**

**Strength- 9/10**

**Family- 2 twins brother, her mother, and grandfather**

**Brother\Sisters- Renji and Kenji Kaito**

**Mother- Hanako Kaito**

**Father- Mizuki Kaito (deceased)**

**Guardian- her grandfather Yuki Kaito**

**Appearance- Waist length golden-brown hair with Icy Sky blue eyes and that she is light tan.**

**Personality: she can sometimes be very Blunt, very Intelligent, always Calm, can be Serious when need be, Sincere, sometimes very Sociable.**

**Clothes- she mostly wears boy clothes when not in school.**

**Like- hanging with her brothers, play tennis with Kenji, taking naps.**

**Dislike- being underestimated, being mistaking for a boy with long hair.**

**Year in Seigaku- 3rd Year**

**Hobbies- drawing, play tennis, singing, acting, and dancing.**

**/3/3/3/3/3/3/3**

**Thx to my Little Sister for this! :3**

**Name- Shy Cruz**

**Age- 14**

**Speed- 5/10**

**Strength-9/10**

**Family: Only Child and that she is Micaella's older cousin**

**Brother/Sister-None**

**Mother-Cecilia Cruz, Ceased**

**Father- Luis Crus, Ceased**

**Guardian- None**

**Appearance- Waist length Blonde Hair with Blue eyes**

**Personality-Responsible, Cheerful and more girly than her younger cousin.**

**Weak Points-Math, Fixing things (You'll know what I mean :3).**

**Strong Points-Cooking/Baking, Designing, Singing and Music.**

**Like-Dogs, Pink,Sweets, Fruit Salads**

**Dislike-Cats, Monkeys, Insects.**

**Year in Seigaku-3rd Year**

**Hobbies-Reading, Singing, Baking, Painting, Playing the Piano.**

**#€#€#€#€#€#€#€**

**Now! Thx to Me ^-^**

**Name- Sarak Temiki**

**Age-14**

**Special Move-W-server, Inner-net serve, illusion shot**

**Speed: -10/10**

**Strength-10/10**

**Family : Her mother die in a accident, she have an Older Brother**

**Brother/Sister-Tachi Temiki**

**Mother-Mary Temiki, Deceased**

**Father-Nazuke Temiki, Ceased**

**Personality: Nice, Kind to people who are her friends and can become serious when it's about the volleyball club or school activities and she has great leadership but when you try to denied her orders she will make you regret it since she's the captain in the volleyball.**

**Appearance: Curly Brown hair that reaches her mid back and has Green Hazel eyes that look it can see past your soul.**

**Clothes-She usually wears Shorts and Long-sleeved T-shirts on public.**

**Likes: Relaxing in the park, making or drinking tea or juice, playing shogi**

**Dislikes: Noisy place, people that hurt her friends, people who underestimate her opponent or all talk and no play, people that brag something that they can't do, parrot.**

**Year in Seigaku: 3rd Year**

**Hobbies-Practicing Volleyball, Bonding with her brother.**

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Thx to my household friend xD**

**Name:Taylem Tayna Sy (Pronounce as Sai )**

**Age:14**

**Special Move: Unidentified**

**Speed:7/10**

**Strength:7/10**

**Family: When she was 8 years old her father abandon her and her mother with their newborn younger siblings for another woman.2 years later her mother die in grief and sorrow on what her husband did to her mother die taylem and her younger siblings are the only all this and others happening to her life, Taylem hid her past from everyone and lie anew life.**

**Brother/Sister: Both twins and 6 years olds.**

**Mother: Faith Sy, Deceased**

**Father: Dwayne Sy, Abandon**

**Personality: Generous,cheerful and sometimes an annoying girl but is honest and very responsible.**

**Appearance: Waist length-red hair with brown eyes, She dye her hair red to hide her real identity.**

**Clothes: Always wear black leather jacket with black or blue jeans and her favorite yellow combat boots.**

**Year in Seigaku : 3rd Year**

**Hobbies: Singing, A little dancing.**

**Now i need 2 more ;) Chaw! Comment some Ocs! For me :3**

**121212121313131314141414151616**

**3rd Pov & Seigaku Tennis Courts**

"Ah!Finally!~!~!"Kc stretches her arms.

"Finally. that's practice is over"Jake smile beside her but you can see the amusement in his eyes

"Yup~"Kc showed a closed eyed-smile.

Half of the Team blushed.

Eiji suddenly glomped Kc"Nya K-chan want me to show the toothpaste, I was telling you earlier".

Kc muttered"like I was listening at all -.-' ."Eiji tilt his head to the side.

"Hmm? did you say something K-chan?"Eiji innocently asked.

Kc cover it up with a smile and said"Nope! not a word".

Eiji smiled and start pulling **cough dragging cough **Kc to the boy's changing room, where Eiji's bag is.

They both left an amusing twin brother, a sighing captain and vice-captain, a frowning tensei & prodigy, and a smirking or grinning tennis regulars.

"Looks like someone have a crush~"Al smirked.

"Do you guys think that they know that only morning practice is done and we still have afternoon practice?"Alex asked.

Jake shook his head"Nope, i don't think so".

Oishi sigh and turn around"Okay! Everyone practice is over! Go to your changing room!".

"Hai!"Everyone start to going their own way while the regulars all went together.

The regulars all enjoy a nice calm silence.

...

...

...

Well until someone decide to broke it...and jake made sure it was not kc"Inui!".

They turned to the direction and saw a waist-length blond girl with blue eyes she is wearing the Seigaku's girl's uniform, looking pretty Mad a bit but still she looks pretty from Jake,Alex and Al's Point View.

The girl stop infront of Inui and start rambling words to words every second -.-".

Jake and the others start listening (**cough eavesdropping cough)**.

"Why did you tell Sarai-chan that i ate sweets yesterday's morning and afternoon lunch!.Now she said that i should run 30 laps around the school later for eating too much sweets!"She all end it with a pout.

Inui pushed his glasses up and said"i think it would be good that Temiki-san know, how healthy his varsity's are"His glasses glint at the End.

The blonde girl just cross her arms and pout.

Oishi decide to step in"Shy-chan, i am very sorry for what Inui did. I'll repay for his mistake"The girl nodded.

"Right! and that start with strawberry double sundae banana ice cream milk shake"The blonde cheered.

"Doesn't that start her problem in the first place?"Jake asked -.-'.

The blonde turn towards Jake realize that they were there all the time.

She smile and asked Oishi"Are they're the new regulars?"Oishi nodded.

Her eyes sparkle and she turn back towards them again.

"Well i loved eating sweets so no use of stopping eating it, just Sarai-chan is mad"Jake and Alex nodded.

The blonde girl show a pretty smile"Anyway i'm Cruz,Shy for Japanese but i am really a full American so my name is Shy Cruz, your sempai".

The next thing she know,

Al is holding her hand"And you are the most prettiest girl i have seen in my life" he flirt.

Jake sigh, Alex rolled her eyes and for some **cough** reason Oishi start to fidget.

"Umm Shy-chan i think if you don't hurry you'll be late for your next class"Oishi said.

Shy pull her hand out from Al's hold and said"Right! I have to find Tay-chan!".

She bid goodbye to the regulars and start running back to school.

"I didn't know that Oishi-sempai have a girlfriend"Alex stated.

Oishi's face turn to red from chin to hair xD"S-She's n-not my g-girlfriend"he slutter.

"Aww!You guys looks so cute together!"Alex said.

Oishi even turn more red.

The others chuckled and smirk.

**Gym**

**"**What!"Alex shouted.

"Yup"Tomoka said.

"B-But i can't"Alex said panicking.

"Ohh please Alex, your just gonna change with a bunch of **girls **to your P.E. Uniform"Kc made sure to empathize the word Girls.

"But i don't wanna!"Alex whine.

"Then stay here till you die"Kc stated with a smirk and left.

After a few steps from from the Changing room, Kc heard"Tomoka! Sakuno! Help me!".

Kc smirk and stop beside on the left corner because thats where the 1st year is besides Ryoma and Jake in his P.E. Uniform.

Jake looked at his sister toe to head and sigh"Kc, what did you do this time to your P.E.".

Ryoma turn and watch."I don't do the pantie thing Jake so i prefer shorts"Kc said.

***Tweet***

They all turned and saw a woman the same age as Coach Ryuzaki but with long black hair that is tied in a high ponytail and stop at her elbow and black eyes.

"I am your P.E. Teacher and the Coach of the Seigaku's Women's Volleyball Okami"She said.

She gesture to the right corner where 3rd year and some 2nd year students are in their P.E. Uniform."Now some of 3rd year and 2nd year class will join us today".

"**Why" **Kc asked or more like said.

Coach Okami turn towards her"Because there is a accident happen"She looks at Momoshiro.

"Anyway the classes will be joining us is Class 2-2 and 3-5"She said and Kc and the others saw Momoshiro, Tezuka and Oishi.

"Hey Sempai"Kc greet, Jake too while Ryoma nodded.

Momo greet back, Oishi too while Tezuka nodded.

They all stay together.

Coach Okami blow her whistle again to gain the attention"Ok the activity we will be doing is Volleyball"Lots of Groans is heard.

Jake looked around"Hmm? Why do they look dejected?".

Momo grin"Cause half of the varsity players of the volleyball is in this Gym".

Ryoma pulled his hat down"So they know-".

"That they don't have a chance with the varsity"Kc cut Ryoma off.

Ryoma glared at Kc"I was talking" Kc grin back.

"Yeah, I WAS Talking"Kc empathize while grinning.

***Tweet!***

"Okay listen! Group into 6, 2 teams consist of 6 players will play one another. It can be a shuffle a team with a 1st, 2nd or even 3rd year can do. Its your choice. Now I'll call a Name and his/her group will play the other team i'll call"Coach Okami held her clip board and start searching of a name.

The Gym was so quiet you can even hear the wind banging on the window and the small hitch breathing of students.

Coach Okami opened her mouth and everyone held their breath"...Kaito, Animiko 3rd year".

Everyone sigh.A girl with waist-length golden-brown hair with icy blue eyes walk to the Court followed"And your teamates are..."

"Sy (Sai), Taylem Tayna 3rd year"A girl with waist-length red bright hair with brown orbs or eyes xD.

"Temiki, Sarai 3rd year"A girl with Brown curly mid-back hair and green forest eyes.

"Brown, Micaella 2nd Year"A girl with waist-length brown hair with green hazel eyes.

"Cruz, Shy 3rd year"Shy step forward and they all walked to the court.

"Isn't that Shy-sempai?"Jake asked.

"Who now?"Kc asked Jake turn to Kc.

"You weren't there remember? You were with Eiji-sempai"Jake nodded.

"R-Ryuzaki, S-Sakuno"Sakuno step forward and follow them.

Momo exclaim"Ryuzaki-chan is with them?".

Kc looks toward it"Looks like it".

"Bu-***Tweet!*.**

"Okay! I'll for the next team!"Everybody became silent.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...Echizen, Ryoma"Ryoma step up to the court.

"Your Members are".

"Shūichirō, Oishi"Oishi step up.

"Takeshi, Momoshiro"Momo step up next.

"Kunimitsu, Tezuka"Silently step up -.-".

"Mendoza, Jake"Jake walked up.

"Mendoza, Kc"Kc said boredly and a bit sleepy.

"Ok! positions!"Coach Okami shout.

***Tweet***

Jake served the ball.

Micaella got it and pass it to Sarai.

Sarai pass it to Animiko.

Then in a fast moved, she spiked it.

The ball landed beside Momoshiro unable to moved from the fast pace.

***Tweet***"0-1".

"Play Ball"***Tweet***.

Jake served again but put a bit curved in it.

The went towards Micaella's direction but curved to Shy's way.

Shy froze but composed herself fast and catch it and pass it to Sakuno.

Who hit it back to the other side.

Oishi catches the ball and pass it to Momo.

Momo hit it upwards.

Kc jumps to spike it but Taylem is already at the other side of the net, blocking it.

Kc smirked and purposely missed her spike and used her other the changed directions.

Taylem, Shy and Micaella look shock that, Taylem the best blocker got passed.

*Tweet!*"1-1".

"Play ball"*Tweet!*.

Jake served liked before but Shy catch it again.

A rally is passed by them until Shy spike it.

No one from the other members moved just smirked that shy's spike is powerful.

*Pack*

They all look towards it and saw the ball rolling near Animiko.

They look at the other side and saw that Kc hit it back.

They all were shock that 2 varsity got passed or beat by a 1st year.

In the end the score was 5-6 with the varsity winning.

After gym, Kc is stopped by that varsities.

"Hey whats your name?"Animiko asked bluntly.

Kc stare at her before answering"Thinking why you want it".

Animiko stare at the 1st year.

Shy got between them and asked"We wanna know if you want to join the Women's Volleyball Club?"

"Why?"Kc asked curiously.

"You'll know why, when you join"Micaella answer.

Kc stare at them and smirk.

"Why not".

121214141514263626366

Hey give me 2 more Ocs! ^•^


	12. Chapter 11 Regional Tournament-Gryokurin

A very first, first joyful day for the Seigaku Tennis Team Regulars.

All excited and in-a-good-mood for the regional tournament.

Well...except for a certain twins.

"I'm gonna so fre*king kill you when we're late for the tournament Jake!"Kc growled.

"I am sorry! Its not my fault that i slept past my alarm clock!"Jake said running along and beside Kc.

"If Al didn't drag me to the library to help him clean all the books **(for Alex punishment for him) **then i won't be running to the tournament in the first place!"Kc shouted in frustation and speed up running almost leaving her brother behind.

**REGIONAL TOURNAMENT**

"This is the registration form of the 10 regular members of Seigaku Middle School"Tezuka laid down the form.

The registration guy **( xD)** nodded and take a look at the form and look around the team.

"Where are the two of your regular members?"Except for Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, and all tense at the question.

Oishi step up nerviously"H-Hehe W-Well t-they s-seem a b-bit la-SAVE!"Minus the the Cool and Calm guys **(cough Tezuka and the others cough)** they jumped a bit at a female's voice.

They turn and saw Kc and Jake in the Jersey panting and sweating like in the end of the world...well Jake is, while Kc is catching her breath.

The Team released a sigh of relief.

"K-chan and J-kun are here!"Eiji glomped the two and pointed at them to the registration guy.

The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Your regular is a girl?"The guy asked.

Kc walked to him and lean towards him with a table between them.

"Yeah ~ Got a Problem?"Kc asked giving a closed-eyed-smile and a scary aura making some of the people close to her shiver.

The guy blushed at the closeness and being obvious to the scrary aura shook his head and kept silence.

"Good!"Kc said and turn to the team.

Kc give them a all sigh, Fuji stepped up.

"Shall we go?"He asked offering his elbow.

Kc scoffed but place quickly a smile when she saw a shock-jealous-fuming-angry group of girls nearby, already realized that they're Fuji's fan girls.

Kc took his offered elbow. "We shall'. And left to the Courts.

Momo and the others just watched shock or berwilled on their face.

Momo turn towards Jake."When did Kc-i do not know Momo, i do not know "Jake massage his temple feeling a headache coming.

"Okay i will announce the Order of the matches "Coach Ryuzaki announced holding the form.

The regulars, twins all quiet down to listen to the matchest.

"Doubles#2 - Momoshiro and Echizen".Gasp of surprise and shock were heard around.

"Doubles#1 - Eiji and Oishi"The Pair smile at each other.

"Singles#3 - Kaidoh"The guy hissed. **(Trouble~~).**

"Singles#2 - Kawamura"The-said guy smile nervously.

"Singles#1 - Fuji" He just smile **(Again -.-*)**.

"Wait a minute"Momo said when Coach Ryuzaki was about to leave.

"K-chan, J-kun and Tezuka are not playing Nya?"Eiji asked the question.

Ryuzaki-san sigh"Hai,We don't need Tezuka to play at our first match and reveled our Captain's strengh"Inui agree.

"What about the twins?"Ryoma asked.

Ryuzaki turn to Ryoma"Well...i think the twins shouldn't show their strengths either".

Momoshiro was about to say something when a certain black-haired girl pushed past him and **almost** jumped at Ryuzaki-san.

Well...**almost** after Jake went and wrap his arms around her waist to prevent her from attacking the lady-in-the-pink-suit.

Jake wishes he have another pair of hands for he did manage to prevent his sister from attacking Coach Ryuzaki but didn't prevent his sister for shouting at her.

"Shouldn't show my strength! Well i am showing my strength now! I'm going to show you what the younger generation can do Ryuzaki! I swear you old ha-"Ryoma being friends with the pre-teen for month now has known her colorful language...the hard way that is, Ryoma get behind Kc and cover her mouth before she finished her sentence.

**#!#!#!#!#!**

After the uhhh scene that happen earlier Jake manage to stop Kc from attacking Coach Ryuzaki but did not manage to calm her down.

Since she is glaring at Coach Ryuzaki while she and the regulars especially her brother watch the Doubles#2 match.

"Kc"She heard Jake said with a warning tone.

She sighs and turn to the match with an invisible pout that didn't missed Jake eyes.

Jake smile and lean at his sister shoulder whispering" Ohh my childish twin sister"Kc just pout more at that.

Ryoma, Momoshiro and the people their going to battle with went to the middle to handshake.

When they got to their positions Kc saw determine and fire in Ryoma and Momo's eyes.

"What got those two fired up?"Kc thought tilt her head to the side making Jake looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I'll make you regret coming out today"Kc hears the boy with orange spiky hair mumble.

Kc narrow her eyes.

He serve and Ryoma hit back, the guy hit it to the middle.

With Momo and Ryoma running towards it.

"They'll bump into each other and missed the ball"Kc think but she knew she was wrong.

"AH!"Momo shout.

"UN"Ryoma too shouts.

At the last minute Ryoma held back and let Momoshiro return the ball.

It passed through them not expecting for Momoshiro to return it.

"0-15".

Kc heard some chears from the crowd like "They good at harmony", "One point right off the bat", "Way to go! Momoshiro! Echizen!".

Kc smirk "Hehe don't get your hopes up people, the game is just beggining".

What Kc said was true because the Pair on the other side manage to break Momo and RYoma's Harmony.

"They done it"Coach Ryuzaki stated.

After the 1st Round the Gyokurin get the 1st Round.

When the 2nd Round was about to begin, Fuji bump into Ryoma's bag and fell.

"Huh? Oops"Fuji place Ryoma's bag standing again but something fall out.  
>"Its Not<br>A book that learns about "Doubles for Begginers".

"We're Doom"They all think.

And Doom were they...just kidding ;).

In the End Momoshiro and Ryoma draw a line in the middle of the court to half it then played singles.

Eiji and Oishi won their match.

Kaidoh do too.

Then Kawamura.

Last is Fuji.

...

...

...

"ITS NOT FAIR!"Kc whine.

The regulars watch Kc with a sweatdrop -.-".

Coach Ryuzaki sigh, Tezuka massage his temple and Inui is **still** writing in his notebook.

"Its not Fair! They won all their matches but i can do the match more awesome!"Kc whine  
>then glare at the regulars.<p>

Causing them to sweatdrop.

"Ohh Kc"Jake sigh.

"Not Fair!"Kc whine with anime tears running down her face.

Eiji glomped Kc"Nya K-chan don't cry!"

Momo (being idiot for falling for the trick) too hug Kc"Yeah! Eiji-sempai is right, we'll do anything to stop you from crying".

Kc wiped her tears and asked in a cute voice"Anything?".

Eiji and Momo said"Anything!".

"Well then how about an all you can eat Yakiniku"Kc smirk.

Eiji and Momo both freeze and look towards the Black-haired girl they were both hugging and see that she was smirking.

"W-Well..."Both said nervously.

Kc quickly put her teary eyes back and said"B-but you said A-Anything".

Eiji and Momo both sweatdrop and look at eachother then finally nodded.

"Yay!Yakiniku!"Kc cheered pushing both of them off of her.

Ryoma smirk"Mada Mada Dane".

Oishi and Kawamura try to comfort the soon-to-be-moneyless pair in Seigaku.

While Fuji,Inui,Coach and Jake chuckled and Tezuka being...Tezuka.

But Kc see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Coach Ryuzaki was the first to calm down"Okay before Kc can have her Yakiniku, we still have one more match to win".

"Ehh! Really? Who?!"Kc and Jake asked.

Coach smile at the twins innocent moment.

"Fudoumine".

**& & & & & & **  
><strong>Hello! You can see the knew cover photo on the Side or on top! ^-^ I just update a knew chapter for you guys. Ja ne! I have more more School work to do.<strong>㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7㈷7


	13. Christmas Special Seigaku

**Sorry if its a bit late on Christmas Guys! Me and my family went on a Bonding Trip from 25 to 26 so i didn't have the chance to type a Christmas Special! Enjoy! ;) .**

**3rd Pov - 3:00 PM, Dismissal - Gate of Seigaku.**

"Wah!"Eiji stretch his arms with Momoshiro.

"That was good Nya!"Eiji said delight, Momo nodded happily.

Fuji smiled with Oishi and Takashi "The School decide to let us all out earlier because its Christmas"Now all the Regulars are walking home together.

Eiji jumped on Oishi back and said happily"Yeah nya! Christmas is the Best! I can't wait to celebrate it with Ochibi, K-chan and J-kun Nya!"Eiji pumped his fist in the air.

Silence is what Eiji get as a reply.

"Jake-san and Kc-san are actually absent today Eiji"Takashi said sweatdropping but you can hear a bit confused in his tone.

Momoshiro nodded"Mmm Echizen went home earlier today too".

"Fshuu...Lazy Brat"Kaidoh muttered but everyone hear it.

Eiji quickly jump off Oishi and run in front of them"Nya! We can't celebrate Christmas without them!".

Inui nodded and open his notebook"According to my Data Echizen's House is a block from here".

"And the Mendoza Twins?"Tezuka asked.

The people around him looked at him in shock for asking something that is not...not related to tennis or studies!But he ignored them.** ( Geez -.- i think i make Tezuka a Tennis Geek -.-" )**

Inui compose himself and open his notes"Location: None".

"What do you mean none?"Fuji asked.

"None, I can't get any information"Inui said bluntly but flinch a bit.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go to Echizen's! Maybe he knows where the Mendoza Twins Live!"Momoshiro grin.

Eiji, Fuji, Takashi, Oishi smile" Yeah Nya! Lead the way Inui!".

Inui nodded and start walking to the directions of Echizen's Household.

**Echizen's Household - 3:30 PM - Front Door.**

***^Knock-Knock-Knock^***

"Yes?"A girl with indigo hair that reach to her waist with the same indigo eyes.

"Uhh...Well we're looking for Echizen you see.."Momoshiro said awkwardly.

The girl smile and the door to let them in"Ahh, Ryoma-kun is home".

Oishi shook his head" We just came to talk to Echizen, we don't want to intrude".

The girl nodded and called 'Ryoma'.

Footsteps is heard and the girl turn towards them again"Well i'm Nanako, Ryoma-kun's Cousin".

They 'Ahh' in understand.

A Certain prince appeared at the doorway"What is it?".

Nanako smile"Your friends are here".

Ryoma tiled his head"Friends?".

Nanako nodded and point at the Tennis players.

Ryoma turn"Ahh Senpai-Taichi".

Nanako showed a closed-eyed smile"Well i'll leave them to you Ryoma-kun, i need to help with Auntie Ranko".

After Nanako left, Ryoma quickly asked.

"What are you doing here? Senpai-Taichi".

Eiji manage to wrap his arms around Ryoma's neck"Nya! We're here to bring you to K-chan and J-kun house to celebrate! Nya!".

Ryoma duck under his arms"We can't".

"Why"Fuji asked with a smile.

"I don't know".

"Ohh i think you know Echizen".

"I don't know".

"Inui".

Inui nodded and open his notebook"From what i hear Ryoma has a white cat".

Ryoma flinch" Fine!".

Inui and Fuji smile.

While the others...except Tezuka sweatdrop ㈵1㈵1㈵1.

Ryoma turn to them and sigh"After Dismissal i went to their house and...".

"And what?"Takashi asked.

"And nobody is there, The only thing i got is a paper".

Ryoma give them the paper.

"With a Riddle"Tezuka said opening it.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Last Christmas I gave you my lock<em>  
><em>But the very next day, you keep it away<em>  
><em>This year, to save me from keys<em>  
><em>Give it to someone special<em>

_[Verse 1]_  
><em>Once bitten and twice shyed<em>  
><em>I keep my distance but you still catch my eye<em>  
><em>Tell me boy<em>  
><em>Do you recognize me<em>  
><em>Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me<em>  
><em>Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it<em>  
><em>With a note saying '"You should kept it"<em>  
><em>Now I know what a fool I've been<em>  
><em>But if you hide me now, I know you'd see me again<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Last Christmas I gave you my lock<em>  
><em>But the very next day, you keep it away<em>  
><em>This year, to save me from keys<em>  
><em>Give it to someone special<em>

"Its a song"Fuji say.

"Nya! Where?"Eiji and Momoshiro quickly run to the side of Tezuka and Fuji to looked.

"It is a Song"Momoshiro state.

"I tried to solve the Riddle but i get nothing"Ryoma said disappointment at himself.

"Well we should all solve the Riddle to know where the Twins are"Oishi said and passed the note around.

**Town - 4:00PM**.

"So where should we start?"Momoshiro asked looking at all the shops.

The Town is so lively in Christmas, Many shops put Christmas Decoration and many people bought presents for the person they wish to give.

"Well-"Ryoma cut off Oishi.

"Last Christmas I gave you my lock  
>But the very next day, you keep it away<br>This year, to save me from keys  
>Give it to someone special"Ryoma said.<p>

Fuji nodded.

Eiji asked" Last Christmas I gave you my lock?".

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Momoshiro.

"It means that what we guys are suppose to find is a lock".

"And what does locks needs?".

"Keys"Ryoma said turning around with the rest.

"Al"Eiji said.

"Alex"Momoshiro added.

Both the owner of the voices smile and Regulars met the Childhood friends of Kc and Jake when they decide to fetch the Twins in a limousine, which the regulars are shock off.

Oishi walked towards the Brown-haired and haze green eyed siblings and smile"Nice to see you again Al and Alex".

Al nod and Alex smile.

"Saa.. by any chance do you know where the twins are?"Fuji asked.

"Yup"Al grin.

"Can you tell us where?"

"Nope" Alex giggle at her brother.

"Al-kun! Tell us where K-chan and J-kun! Nya!"Eiji said to Al.

"No can do Catboy, You have to solve the riddle first"Al smirk.

"Then why are you two here? Fshhuuuu"Kaidoh narrow his eyes.

"Because we're here to help you solve the riddle"Alex smile brightly.

"So if we solve the Riddle, We find the Twins?"Inui asked.

"Yup" They both said.

They all grin.

"So what we should find is-"Oishi.

"A Lock and a Key"Ryoma and Momoshiro said.

"What are we waiting for then?"Al asked grinning.

**Hardware Shop - 4:30 PM.**

"May i help you, young folks"An old man asked from the counter.

"Nothing Oji-san, just looking for locks"Momoshiro said with the regulars and siblings behind them.

"Well pick whatever you want boys...and miss"Oji-san wave his hand over a shelf full from the bottom to the top of different locks.

Momoshiro nodded and wave the others to follow him to the shelf.

They all start examining the different kinds of locks.

"Nya! How do we know which lock is supposed to find nya!" Eiji anime cry ㈷7㈷7㈷7.

Oishi sweatdrop at his partner.

"Eiji-senpai is right, how do we know which lock is the one we suppose to find"Ryoma said sitting on the ground, all over him are locks in different sizes.

"Just keep looking, you'll know it when you find it"Al said rolling his eyes.

"It isn't that easy if you two don't help you know"Kaidoh glared at the two.

"Ohh please, you want to find Kc and Jake. So do it all together but not us"Al said leaning back closing his eyes while Alex play with his hair.

"Fshhuuu"Kaidoh hissed but kept looking.

"Hey this is an odd looking lock"Kawamura** ( i'll just call him Kawamura -.-)** said pulling up the lock.

"Its a necklace lock"Oishi said taking it.

"Why would a necklace lock is here in a Hardware shop?"Momoshiro asked in thought.

"Isn't it suppose to be in a...like a Accessories shop?"Eiji said questionably.

The 2nd Years and 1st Years nodded.

Tezuka take the necklace and went to the front counter"How can i help you, young folks".

"We want to know how did-Hey! Thats my necklace!"A boy in just the same age as Ryoma shouted.

The others all run behind Tezuka"Yours?"Oishi asked.

"Yes" The boy answered.

"Ahh Sorry, we thought it was the lock we were looking for"Fuji apologize.

"What lock are you looking for anyway?"The boy asked harshly.

"A lock that is been gave here Last Christmas"Ryoma said.

The boy's eyes widen same with the old man's.

"i'll..i'll left them with you"The old man said and went to the back.

"So you knew what we are talking about"Tezuka said narrowing his eyes.

"i don't"The boy said.

"You do"Momoshiro accused.

"I don't"He defend.

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Nya! Will you guys shut up! I just want to fine K-chan and J-kun"Eiji whined in the end.

The boy eyes widen in realization"K-Kc and J-Jake".

"So you know them"Fuji said opening his eyes.

The boy calmed down and glared at them"And what if i do?".

"Then you knew the lock were looking for"Ryoma said narrowing his eyes at the boy.

" I don- Give it up"The turn to Al and Alex, Wide-eyed seeing them.

"Give it up"Al said.

"They're the Ones"Alex said softly but clearly.

The boy closed his eyes and calmed down" Hai".

The boy turn to the regulars.

"Hi i'm...

...  
>...Ryuu..".<p>

**123123123123123123123**

"This is the lock your looking for"Ryuu said showing the necklace lock earlier.

Before Ryoma can take it, Ryuu start talking.

"Last Christmas Kc-nee-chan and Aniki Jake send me this necklace and a note"Ryuu bring out and show it to them.

You should kept it

"Its the Verse 1 Nya!"Eiji pointed out.

The others agree.

"Fshuu...How about the necklace?"Kaidoh asked.

Ryuu looked at Kaidoh and sigh bringing out a small key.

"The Key!"Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Eiji, and Oishi exclaimed.

Ryuu rolled his eyes" Here" He give it to Ryoma same with the necklace.

"Lets open it! Nya"Eiji cheered.

Ryoma put the key in the keyhole of the necklace and turn it open.

"Its...Its a- A photo"Kaidoh finish.

"Ohh Isn't that obvious snake!"Momoshiro snap.

"Are you questioning me Baka!"Kaidoh growled.

"Maybe i am!"Momoshiro snap back.

"Hey! Hey! Both of you two cut it out!"Kawamura and Oishi tried to break them apart.

"Why would Kc give us a Photo?"Kawamura asked.

"A Photo...with a note behind it"Ryoma said flipping it.

"What is it! Whats written!"Eiji excitedly asked.

Ryoma turn and show what is written on the back of the photo.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Last Christmas I gave you my lock<em>  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year, to save me from keys<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_[Verse 2]_  
><em>A crowded room and children with joyful eyes<em>  
><em>I'm hiding from you and your merry soul of ice<em>  
><em>I knew you were someone to rely on<em>  
><em>Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on<em>  
><em>A face of a sister with a fire in her heart<em>  
><em>A girl on a cover but you tore her apart<em>  
><em>Maybe this year<em>  
><em>Maybe this year I'll give it to no-one special<em>

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my lock_  
><em>But the very next day, you gave it away<em>  
><em>This year, to save me from keys<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

"Its the second part of the lyrics!"Momoshiro exclaimed.

"And now we have a new riddle to solve"Eiji cheeres with Kawamura.

"A crowded room and children with joyful eyes" Fuji state trying to solve what it means.

"Its a Place"Tezuka said.

A silence is been answered while all of them try to think what it means.

"The Church?"Eiji say.

"No, Theirs to much Adults their"Fuji said.5:30

"Park?" Momoshiro asked.

"The parents won't let their Child get cold on Christmas"Ryoma state.

"How about this?"Al suddenly said.

They all turn and sees Al holding the Photo earlier.

The photo is a picture of a Orphanage with the children in it.

"Then off we go!"Eiji exclaimed.

**Orphanage - 5:30PM.**

"Is anybody there?"Eiji asked hanging from the Gate.

"Eiji get down there!"Oishi scowled

"Nya! But i'm tired of waiting Oishi!"Eiji whine coming down.

"May i help you, young mans"A lady in her 40s and a girl the same age as Ryoma come out from the house and start walking towards them.

"Yeah...about that..."Oishi said nervously.

**282828282828282828**

"So thats why we're here"Oishi finish.

The lady known as nodded"Kc and Jake always visit here and donate charity to the Orphanage but not only that they too played the children here".

The girl earlier now known as Okami serve teas.

"Well you should start with Okami then"Okami paused.

"Why?"Oishi asked.

"Well isn't the lyrics say 'A face of a sister with a fire in her heart'? Okami is the sister" said.

"I'm not!"Okami denied.

"You are".

"I'm Not!".

"You are".

"I told you I'm not!".

"Then how came you can face me?" said.

Okami stop but calmed down.

look at Okami and stand up"I'll live her to you boys".

After left Okami sit on the chair and looked them on the eye.

"You want to know how it becomes me right?Well i'll tell you" She said coldly.

"I idolize Kc-nee because she is strong, intelligent and beautiful...i treat her as my sister...i get my strong will from her...the fire in my heart from her!".

"But because of her...the love of my life left me cause of her...Kc-nee is the reason why he left me!"Okami said coldly her fist banging on the table in anger.

A comforting hand laid on hers, she look up and sees Eiji "I don't know why is K-chan is the reason...but i think you should forgive her Okami-chan".

"You shouldn't love a person that left you because of a person he hate, He should know to put aside his anger for the person to be with you"Momoshiro added.

Okami broke down"I...I-I'm s-sorry! I-I-I-I want Kc! I-I w-want m-my n-nee-c-chan"Eiji and Oishi hug her in comfort.

**1717171717171717177171**

"Arigatou Minna!"Okami thanked brightly with the children and .

"Your Welcome! Okami-chan!"Eiji said waving with the others.

A little girl in a white dress run forward to Eiji"Here onii-chan!".

Eiji take whats the little girl give to him, a paper.

"Kc-nee-chan told me before that who ever make Okami-nee-chan happy, i should give the paper to them"The little girl said with a bright smile and run back to the children.

Eiji and the others looked at each other in confused.

**TAXITAXITAXITAXITAXITAXITAXI**

"So what written on the Paper Eiji-senpai"Momoshiro asked.

Eiji shrugged and open the paper.

...

..."Nya!"

"What is it Eiji?"Oishi asked, worried.

Eiji turn the paper and let them see.

_Chorus]_  
><em>Last Christmas I gave you my lock<em>  
><em>But the very next day, you keep it away<em>  
><em>This year, to save me from tears<em>  
><em>I'll give it to someone special<em>

_And last Christmas_  
><em>And this year<em>  
><em>It won't be anything like, anything like<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>This Christmas I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>But today, i show it away<em>  
><em>This time, to save you from fears<em>  
><em>Go back to where it all begun on special.<em>

"Third part of the lyrics!"They all exclaimed.

"How do we solve this now"Momoshiro whine.

"Its gonna be an easy solve Momo"Al smirk.

"Really? How?"He asked.

"Go back to where it all begun on special."Ryoma said.

They all look at each other and grin.

"Mendoza Household".

**16273774747838&373&**

"Looks like someone has finally find us"Kc grin when the lights to the living room open.

"Congratulations Guys! For finding us!"Jake smiled.

Gasp and shocks expression cover the whole room.

Kc grin at the surprise her and Jake made when the regulars still haven't found them.

Beautiful Christmas Decoration cover the whole room not only the room but even the whole house. Delicious Food and Sweets on a big table on the side. And last but so not the least a sparkling Christmas Trees in front of the doorway of the living room.

"This-This is-" . "Great? Amazing?"Kc asked grinning.

"K-chan!"Eiji exclaimed looking at her outfit.

Kc smile"Ohh This?"She gave a twirl"Its Christmas so i thought i would dress good".

The regulars nodded with a blush.

"Well now its time to Party!"Jake said and Al start playing the music.

️❄️ ️❄️ ️❄️ ️❄️ ️❄️ ️❄️ ️❄️ ️❄️

**Backyard- 8:00PM**

"I really am going to laugh at you cause of your sulking"Kc said walking towards Ryoma.

Ryoma turn around in his red and white outfit which the twins gave them to wear.

"I'm not sulking"Ryoma said.

"Sure and cause a poor girl to lie"Kc grin.

Ryoma roll his eyes.

Kc saw that and sigh.

A necklace appeared at his sight, the chain is silver with dark green around it. The charm is a Tennis ball with a small padlock to keep it lock.

"I made it myself"Ryoma waited"...

...

"Happy Birthday Ryoma".

Ryoma take the necklace and turn around,he sees Kc holding the small key and give it to him.

Kc smirk"You didn't think i forget do you? We might just this year but we're best friends Ryoma".

Ryoma's eyes turn wide in shock, Kc chuckled"Well look likes the pri-"The rest of Kc's sentence get muffled because...

Ryoma hug her"Thank you".

Kc hug him back"Welcome".

Slowly but Nicely White Snow start falling to the sky.  
>Snowflakes all around them, Snow beneath them.<p>

Ryoma pulled back and stand up staring at the Snow it awe.

Kc notice that and laugh and held her left hand up hiding the right one.

Ryoma look down and take Kc's hand and pulled her up.

When Kc finally is standing she suddenly smirk.

"Not good" He thought backing away.

**❄️Pack!❄️**

Ryoma fall back snow covered his face.

He looked and sees Kc laughing.

**❄️Pack!-Pack!❄️**

"Two hits is not fair Ryoma!"Kc yelled falling back.

With the sound of Kc's Voice the Regulars, Jake, Al and Alex all looked out the window.

"Wow!Snow"Momoshiro said in awe

"Nya! Its Snowing!"Eiji grin brightly.

**❄️Pack!-Pack!-Pack!❄️**

"Ha! Take that! you green eyed tennis freak!"Kc's voice is heard.

They all looked towards the directions and saw Kc and Ryoma throwing snowballs at each other.

"You don't hit on the girl Echizen, you don't hit them"Momoshiro said but you can see a grin om his face.

"Then why don't we punished the brat for hitting a girl"Momoshiro turn and sees Al smirking.

Momoshiro smirk and nodded.

They both start running to get to the backyard.

**❄️Pack!-Pack!❄️**

**❄️Pack!-Pack!❄️**

"Never hit a girl Echizen!"Momoshiro called.

"Yeah! Nobody hit my Kc!"Al added.

They both high-fived and felt good at what they do...until

**❄️Pack!-Pack!❄️**

Two snowballs hit them at the back at their head and make them fall over.

Kc appeared behind them"1. Don't underestimate girl Momo and 2. MY Kc never existed when it comes to you Al".

**❄️Pack!❄️**

Ryoma hit Kc square in the Face.

"Uhh We better stop before-"Jake stop when he turn around.

The Regulars even Alex are nowhere in sight when Jake turn back to the window.

He sees all of them throwing snowballs at eachother.

Jake smile"What a wonderful Christmas with these people have been".

️❄️**Pack!-Pack!-Pack!**❄️

"Nya!"

️❄️**Pack!-Pack!-Pack!**❄️

"Kc!"

️❄️**Pack!-Pack!-Pack!**❄️

"Hey! Thats Cheating!

️❄️**Pack!-Pack!-Pack!**❄️

"Nothings Cheating! Here!"

️❄️**Pack!-Pack!-Pack!**❄️

"Hahaha"

"Hahaha"

"Hehehe"

"I give up!Hahaha"

Kc stand up and stretch.

Kc start rolling a small snowball into a big one.

The regulars all sit up seeing Kc.

"What are you doing? Nya!"Eiji asked.

"Making a Snowmem"Jake said standing up with Al and Alex.

"Snowman?"Ryoma asked.

"No" Jake shook his head"Snowmem, Snowmem is a Snowman but we take picture of all us together with the Snowman as a Memory".

Jake walk beside Kc and start making the middle ball while Kc fix the bottom.

The regulars all nodded together and start helping the Twins Make the Snowmem.

"Done!"Momoshiro said.

"Not actually"Kc grin and take off the red cape she's wearing and wrap it around the snowman showing her white and red outfit.

Jake smile and take of his hat and put it on the Snowman.

"There Done"They both said.

"Wrong, its not done"They turn to Ryoma.

"Really? Whats missing?"Kc asked.

Ryoma smirk and walk towards the Snowman.

When Ryoma step back to let them see the Snowman they all smile even Tezuka.

Ryoma put a racket of the snowman's right wooden arm.

"The Snowmem looks great!"They turn around and sees Alex and Al fixing the camera.

"Come on A picture!"Jake called.

They all huddle around the snowman but still let the camera sees the whole figure.

"Alex go!"Al insist.

"No, What about you?"Alex frown.

"I'll time it, don't worry"Al smiled at his sister.

Alex smile and take the position next to Kawamura.

"Okay"Al timed it and run next to Alex side.

"1"Al count down.

"2"Alex Smile

"3"Jake added,

"4"Kc grin

"5" They all said and smile.

️ㇳ6❄️**Click**❄️ㇳ6 ️


	14. Chapter 13 Fuji Households Camera

**Kc's Pov - Seigaku, 3rd floor.**

"Momo-senpai! Eiji-senpai!" I yelled at the hallway of the 3rd years looking for a certain red-headed cat and black-headed moneyless boys.

And if you're asking why i am looking for Momo in the 3rd floor, that little burger boy is hiding with Eiji-senpai.

"Momo!Eiji! Get the hell out here! Before i break one-by-one of the pieces on the doors to the classrooms!"I yelled feeling annoyed because I'm getting hungry.

'~**Click**~'

"Gotcha"I quickly turn around and dash to the classroom on my left corner.

I see two teens trying to hind in the shadow and failing miserably, hopping not to get caught.

"Lady Luck is really not on their side today "I grin evily and quickly and silently sneak behind them.

When i'm about a meter behind them i cough.

I can see the way they both freeze...and slowly turn around.

"Hey...Momo-senpai Eiji-senpai"I greet with close-eyed smile ^_^.

"H-Hey K-K-chan"Eiji greet nervously.

"Yeah. Hey now where are you two going?" i asked with the smile still on the face.

"Nowhere "They quickly answered.

"Good then let's go and have a certain promise a accomplish "I said and quickly grab the back of their collar before they can run off and drag them.

"Eh!K-Kc! Ohh! Come On! K-chan Nya!" They both desperately tried to get free.

"Ohh Shut Up!" I snap at them, the hunger eating me now ..

They both quiet down fast...too fast.

I look back and saw them with a scissor thinking of cutting their collar to escape.

They are about to snap the scissor until i snatch it from them.

Them - O.O

Me - :(

"Ahh!".

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

**Jake's Pov**

Afternoon practice ended with Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Kc not showing up.

"I wonder what happen to those three? "I thought and see some students whispering and laughing at something.

Or someone, i look and see Kc dragging Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai, beat up as i add and being drag by their collar.

Kc gets nearer to me so Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai sees me and starts pleading

"Jake helps us please! I don't want my money to be gone! I still want to use it to eat burgers!"Momo-senpai said.

"J-kun! The money! How can i buy my favorite flavored toothpaste every weekend! Nya!"Eiji-senpai added.

-.-" - Me.

"Kc" I said she stopped and look at me "Hmm?".

"What are you doing?" I asked showing her the headache i am getting.

"Pulling Momo and Eiji" She said like its not a weird thing to say.

"And Why?" I roll my eyes.

"Cause they own me a Yakiniku"She said simply.

i sweatdrop and sigh.

"Don't you have plans to do?"i asked, Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai sending me puppy eyes.

Kc stopped.

Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai noticed that and start cheering silently.

"Right... i remember Me and Fuji have a History Project to do at his house "She stated.

Me,Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai freeze.

"What?" We asked in disbelief.

Kc looks at us" I said Me and Fuji have a History Project to do at his house".

I...

...

...

...

Quickly pulled Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai to me and throw Kc a Goodbye when i start running away from her.

We hide at the corner near the courts.

"Hey!...what are you planning Jake"Momo-senpai asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" i fake innocent.

"Really?"Eiji-senpai asked.

"Really." i stated.

"Really?"Senpai asked again.

"Eiji-senpai, i played this game with my sister every time so don't push it" i said narrowing my eyes.

"Heheh"He chuckle nervously.

**Kc's Pov **

I stare at the direction where my brother drags Momo and Eiji.

"I really need to get him on a mental checkup someday "I shook my head and head towards out of the school.

**Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,**

**Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,**

**Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up,**

**Don't Wake Me Up..**

"Gellow?" I answered to my phone.

"Saa Hi Kc-chan" I heared Fuji's voice at the other line.

"Hey..so What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said.

I sigh -.- "Dude , fine i'll talked is your house?"I asked clearly.

"Hehe well Its on ****** street" He said.

I look around and said "I'll be there in 3 minutes"

"Hai" he said and we hanged up.

I am walking with my hands behind my head.

Looking at the white cloudy and blue sky.

I passed by a shop that sells picture frame and take group pictures.

I stopped and a certain memory comes to my head.

**FLASHBACK**

**" so what do you want to tell about " I asked.**

**" Saa... I think we should post poned our history "Fuji said and surprisingly frowning for the first time I look at him blankly.**

**Why would he cancel it if he decided it in the first place.**

**"Why?" that's the only responded he got from me.**

**He stepped and looked at me...with his eyes close again... - _ -**

**"My Father and mother are going home after their 3-month-business trip..." He simply said.**

**"I raised an eyebrow" So? "**

**"I can't help you on doing our history project while I'm accompanying my family" He said a bit harshly..**

**I looked at him still with my eyebrow raised.**

**Fuji suddenly look shock at what he said and starts to apologized.**

**" Kc I'm sorry, i got a bit-" i cut him off.**

**" Yeah,Yeah I know, but really why are you hot-heated today" I said..**

**( Ok i know fuji's a bit OCC but come on. My heads goanna pop for thinking a dialog that fit his character..) **

**" Hmmm...its nothing a Kouhai should worry about" He said while smiling.**

**But I know that fake facade. A certain boy pop into my head but i shook it off.**

**" Yeah , ok fine lets pretend that I'll really forget about what happen first now" I said sarcastically.**

**If his eyes aren't closed right now i would see him narrowing his eyes to me.**

**"Anyway its all right i just need quiet place to work on the project" I said bringing out my "P-pack" which means "pocky pack"**

**I bit a pocky lightly on the box and flip, using my tongue and catch it with my mouth.**

**"Why? "The Only response he give me.**

**"Well isn't this deja vu **?**" I said, sarcasm dripping from the tone of it. **

**"Kc" I see him smiling, in his tone a warning runs around.**

**I grin **? **"Not my fault that i am right".**

**"And to answer your question, because my house on Monday night is going to be pack for some reason. So i don't feel like joining a squeezing game with a bunch of people that is the cause of my Light-headed on Tuesday "I said narrowing my eyes at that thought.**

**( Ok that sounds freakishly...crazy for me XD )**

**I turn and sees Fuji nodding"Hai, you can used my Room since me and my family are gonna used the living room and dining".**

**I nod and turn to leave when something caught my eye.**

**"Is that them? "Fuji turn to me, confused.**

**"..."Still confused.**

**"Is that them? "I asked nodding to the picture at the back of his I.D.**

**Fuji take held of his I.D. and flip it to the back"Hai, Okaa-san loved my talent that i can photograph well. So When She and Otou-san comes back every time from their trip, she would always make me fix the camera and timed it for a family photo".**

**He's good, but i can see it. I can hear and see the love for his family throughout his expression and voice.**

**I nod"Well Sayounara Fuji".**

**Its faint but i can hear it, clear and well"Sayounara Kc".**

**FLASHBACK END.**

I stare at the house in-front of me.

I look at the Name that is carved on the wall beside the waist-length gate.

"Fuji's Household"

"Looks like they're already here "I stare at the expensive nice-looking white car.

"Damn, even if mines are better that is still one oh-so-nice-looking car" I shake my head, removing those thoughts.

I open the Gate and went to the front door.

*/Ring-Ring-Ring/*

A beautiful woman in her twenties open the door" May i help you?".

I show a small smile and nodded" Yeah, I'm Fuji's classmate; we were supposed to do our History Project".

The woman shows a pretty smile"Ahh, Come In".

I went in and follow the woman going to the living room.

"Syusuke! Your classmate is here "The woman called entering the room...with me behind her.

Fuji turn wearing an orange polo shirt with white pants.

He start walking to us"Saa Thx Nee-chan".

The woman smile and nodded.

"Saa..Your here already Kc-chan, maybe excited to see me?" He teased.

I roll my eyes"Tst, not a chance tensei but if your nice as you are. Get me a drink will ya" I telled him jokely.

Fuji does a bow "As you wish Milady".

I chuckled" Dude Please, No "We laughed.

But I suddenly stop causing Fuji to stop too.

I can feel him looking at me but i am too busy seeing the other people on the room looking at us.

He finally got what i am staring and turn around, facing his family.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Yuta-kun, Nee-chan, this is my classmate and friend Mendoza, Kc" He said.

I wave and smile awkwardly "Hi".

Yuta-kun must be the boy with short brown hair and eyes sitting on the couch. Besides him must be their mother with silky brown hair with brown eyes.

The Man near the bookshelf must be their father with short brown hair and sky-blue eyes. The woman earlier then be their sister with silky brown curly hair and brown eyes.

The woman earlier seeing me, feeling awkward said "Hi! I'm Fuji Yumiko, Syusuke and Yuta's older sister".

I greet with a smile and she turn to her younger brother"Yuta-kun! Introduce yourself to the girl!"

The boy look at me and blushed, start to slutter" I'm Fuji Yuta, The youngest".

We all turn when a voice speaks "And i'm Fuji Miyako! This three's mother, i'm really happy Syusuke finally brought a female friend here. But I'm surprise it's the Devil's Goddess" She beamed happily.

She must have heard about me. And Man for a mother she looks like in her middle twenties.

Fuji turn to his mother in confused "You know her, Okaa-san?".

Hand lands on Miyako-san's shoulder "Who wouldn't know one of the twins that is the talk of Korea".

I look up and see the father said. He see me looking at him and smile "I'm Fuji Tamaki, The Father and this lovely woman's husband" He hug his wife while saying the last part.

Me, Yuta and Yumiko-san smiled, while Fuji is still curious "Korea?".

Miyako-san nodded happily "Yup this girl is the Championship Tennis Player in Korea straight in 3 years".

Shock looks and Gasp are heard all-over the room except for Fuji, he just look at me in-shock.

"What you didn't asked" I said to Fuji seeing him narrowing his eyes at me.

Miyako-san and Tamaki-san laughed watching us.

Yuta is still shock and can't believe that i am the championship in Korea "I didn't know girls are that strong".

I grin cocky at the boy even if he's still older than me "Well buddy i think you might want to re-think about that".

I see Fuji smile and look at the clock"Saa..I think i should show Kc my room so our history Project can finished.

I nod and bid Goodbye to Yumiko-san. Miyako-san, Tamaki-san, Yuta.

**16161616161616161**

"You know for a room, i will really think this is a garden because of your cactuses" I state observing the room.

"A guy that likes cactus, is a sadist, always smile. -.-" Maybe i should call Yuki and asked if she\he have a long lost twin brother" I sigh and carelessly drop my bags on the floor then jumped on the bed.

I can feel Fuji's eyes on my laid back position on the bed. "Don't worry tensei I'll finish the Project, i just want rest for a bit" I said closing my eyes.

"Hai, then I'll leave. Ja ne Kc"He said opening the door and leaving.

**#3rd Pov. Fuji's Household- Dinner Time.**

"I can't believe the Goddess is here in Japan" Miyako said eating her rice.

"Yeah especially that it was announce in Korea that she suddenly disappear a week after the Championship "Tamaki added.

Fuji stops eating but laid his eyes on his food "Disappear? What do you mean Otou-san?"Yuta asked too stop eating out of curiosity.

Tamaki looked at the youngest child in the room "Disappear, it was said that she disappear after she won the Championship didn't leave any trace or any note where she went".

"But now we know she is here in Japan"Yumiko stated.

"Then why she is here in Japan?" Yuta asked.

Fuji both deep-in-thought and listening looks up, surprise to see that everyone is looking at him.

Fuji smiled "What is it?". They all look at each other and Yuta is the first to say.

"Well...Aniki your classmates so...you might know something"Yuta said feeling awkward.

Fuji put his forefinger to his chin"Ahh i didn't actually know she's that famous Yuta-kun, till now that is".

"You didn't know that the Goddess is famous?!" Miyako said shock.

"Miyako.." Tamaki said sweat dropping at his wife.

Miyako nodded and turn towards Fuji "Syusuke Gomen, but the Goddess is one of the most famous and important females in the world. It just shocking that you didn't know".

Fuji nodded "Saa Okaa-san isn't the term world a bit big? And I didn't hear about her even once here in Japan".

Tamaki nodded taking all attention to him "Actually Japan is one of the countries that got visit by the Devil's Twins when they're still child",

Miyako hummed"Your right Tamaki, I think they were 6 years old".

Tamaki shook his head "No, they were 5 years old".

Before Miyako can reply back another voice said "Actually we're 6 years old when we visit Japan"

They turn and see Kc leaning at the wall beside the doorway.

"Kc!"Yumiko said brightly.

Kc smiled at the woman and stands straight and bows "Gomen but I was thirsty so I thought that I could get some water then".

Miyako stands and walk towards to Kc "Ohh dear, no need to be formal and you could eat with us here in dinner".

Kc grin but shook her head "No thx, I'll just get some water and go".

Yumiko took hold of Kc's wrist and pulled her down making her sit on the chair between her and Fuji"Ohh No you're not, you are eating with us and that's final".

Kc sigh and look up seeing that Fuji household smile with welcoming on them.

Kc smile but you can see the mischief in her eyes"Well...if Fuji wants me too" Kc turn and smile innocently at Fuji.

Fuji look up and sees his family staring at him with a face "say yes!" or "Welcome the Lady Syusuke!" He sweatdrop and nodded.

"Yay! Now all agreed and happy!" Miyako said brightly with Yumiko.

Tamaki and Yuta only smile at the two female of the household.

Fuji sigh and watched his family, thinking that his life would be happy with his family here...but he know that his parents are going to leave for another trip and Yuta will go back to his School.

But Fuji shook his head out of the negativity and smile, enjoying the time with his family.

"Its great isn't?" Fuji turns and looks at the black-haired girl beside him, seeing her watching his family too with a smile.

"No matter how happy or good your life can be, it is nothing to compare with when you're with your family" Kc said drinking but still keeping her eyes at the happy family.

Fuji looks back at his family and smile.

...

...

...

"Yeah Kc".

**ENDINGENDINGENDINGENDING **

"Syusuke here!"Fuji inspects the box his mother gives him and looks at her.

"Me and your father buy you something from L.A. when we took a short trip there a week ago"Miyako said smiling with her husband beside her.

"Ohh Open it"Yumiko said already opened her present which contains her new white combat boots.

"Just open it Aniki"Yuta said sitting down with his brand new Play Station besides him.

Fuji look at the box, thinking.

"Are you gonna open it or not" Kc's bored voice came to his ears.

Fuji looks at Kc.

Fuji smiled and starts opening his present.

"Woah!"

"Cute!"

"What is it?" Both the oldest and the youngest asked, staring at the item on Fuji's hands.

"It's a Polaroid Z2300"Kc said staring boredly at the item.

"A what now?" Yuta asked.

"A Polaroid Z2300 like you know... an Instant Digital Camera"Kc said waving her hand randomly.

"Instant Digital Camera as in the one that prints after you took a picture?"Yuta asked.

Kc nodded.

"Thank you Okaa-san, Otou-san"Fuji said to his parents smiling but you can see how happy he is because of the aura he had xD.

"Come on then let's take a picture!" Yumiko said excitedly pulling Yuta and his father up.

"Right!"Miyako said standing up too.

A hand take the camera out of Fuji's hand quickly "Here, I'll take the picture".

Fuji smile and walked towards his family sitting between his older sister and younger brother with their parents behind them.

Kc came infront and prepared to take the Picture.

"1"

"2"

"3"

^Click^

In the Fuji household one picture stands out the most among the rest.

And that is the one in sky-blue frame with a note attach at the side of it.

Don't even think about giving this back to me tensai

-Kc :P

-)-)-))-)-))-)-)-)-)-))-)-)-)-

Hey Guys :) Sorry if in this story some isn't format. I just Copy-paste it from my other website that where i usually write my stories. But when i copypaste it, it didn't copy-pte some of the format either. So if you guys want to read the same stories here in BUT with whole formats and pictures. I suggest reading it on Wattpad and Quotev.

This are my accounts-

=Wattpad- KmMinami

=Quotev- ChristineMinami16

Hope you guys vote and follow me on wattpad while follow me and favorite my stories on quotev ;).


	15. Chapter 12 Fudoumine

Jake's Pov

"Boomerang Snake"Kc suddenly said.

The others all turn to her.

"Boomerang Snake?"The Trio asked.

"Boomerang Snake, its a fitting name don't you think?"Kc said.

The Trio think for a moment and nodded with agreeable expression.

"Boomerang Snake"Inui-senpai said and start writing on his notebook again.

We are watching Kaidou-senpai's Match then he used his new shot, Boomerang Snake.

The Doubles 2 -Earlier Kawamura-senpai got an injury because of the enemy's powerful shot, Hadokyu.

We send him to go by the near clinic to get a check up but we get a message that he is going to be fine.

While our Doubles 1 Win with Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai's Doubles Combination.

"About time they finish, i thought i would sleep to wait for the next one"Kc stated with a bored look.

I look up and see that Kaidoh-senpai win.

"The next match is gonna be interesting"Coach Ryuzaki said.

"If we win, the championship is ours"I added.

"Yeah, IF we win"Kc smirk.

I too smirk, Ryoma's first ever public match in Japan.

Let's see what Nanjirou-sama had teaches him.

( I don't have the time to watch the match again and explain to you guys this and that so lets just say Ryoma got an injury)

"Its no good, it won't stop bleeding"Oishi-senpai said getting another cloth to try and stop the bleeding on Ryoma's forehead.

In the middle of the match Ryoma got into an accident and got a cut on his left upper forehead.

I look towards the court and sees Momo-senpai picking up Ryoma's Two-piece of a racket.

"Tst, Tst Echizen i'll go put away your racket okay"Momo-senpai said going to Ryoma's bag.

Ryoma still sitting and bleeding ( -.- ) said "While your at it can you get the spare one Momo-senpai".

...

...

...

Dammit! He is just like his father. Stubborn and careless sometimes, like a person i know.

i look towards the person besides me.

Kc sees me giving her the look ? and sweatdrop -.-".

"Ohh Shut it"She said and stand up taking away the Ryoma's racket from Tezuka-bunchou and giving it to Ryoma"Hurry up and finish the match brat".

Ryoma left eye twitched and take the racket but not before muttering out loud"Squirt".

In a flash i'm behind Kc, blocking her from killing the boy.

Hahh...my sister ? ﾟﾘﾓ.

- - - - -

Ryoma won the match now we are going to the near clinic where Kawamura-senpai got a check up, now we are going there to get Ryoma check up.

"I didn't get to play today"Kc mention.

Ryoma turn towards her, while Me and Coach Ryuzaki sigh deeply.

"You'll get to play in the next match Kc"Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Just stop being so impatient"I added rubbing my temple.

Kc pout and look upwards watching the clouds pass by.

"Ehem"A voice cleared.

We turn and sees Fuji-senpai standing there."Ahh Can Me and Kc talk?".

Kc look towards me, she is dead serious ? ﾟﾘﾐ.

I nod and Me and the others start walking away.

Ryoma tilted his head backwards a bit, him looking at the tensei and Goddess from the corner of his eyes.

I smirk...seeing that Ryoma is already...? its better you readers do not know...for now.

I sigh sweatdropping ? ﾟﾘﾓ? i am my twin sister's brother.

KUROKONOBASKETKUROKONOBASKETKUROKONOBASKET

Hey guys...well um i decide to make a new story. A Kuroko no Basket fanfic but well the fanfic is a Continuean to this Ending of this story is going to be the Continue of that the Cast of the Kuroko no Basket is still there. I only want your opinion readers. If i should post that fanfic now or you guys will wait till i finished thw Whole series of the Prince of Tennis and Yes, i too meant the New Prince of its only your opinion so its okay if you guys don't want a new story or want one. Just Comment Below and tell me if you want or don't want it okay? Arigato! Ja ne! ?


	16. Chapter 14 National Junior High Tennis T

At the Mendoza's Residence

Kc's Pov

Blah,blah,blah,blah~

Comin' out your mouth with your blah,blah!

Zip your lips like a padlock~

And meet me in the-

"This better be good"I growl at the person on the other end of the line for waking me up.

"Other than that, Where the heck are you?" I hear my twin brother's voice.

"I'm hanging up" I state, not getting up from my bed.

"Well you can do that but you are gonna miss the National Junior Tournament?!" Jake add quickly.

I sit up sleepy, rubbing my eyes"What the hell are you saying? The team assemble is 10 o'clock and its like-" I turn to my drawer to look at my clock.

"Its like 9:56 only" I said, not progressing what i said about the time.

"Be careful" Jake hanged up after warning me.

_'Be careful? Its only 9:56 and the assemble is 10, why would he...oh sh*t'._

My head and body quickly bolt up.

"I'm f*cking late!".

MWMWMWMWMWMWMW

"Why am I not surprise that you're late as well" I said at the prince beside me, as we both step out of the train.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock" He mutter, pocketing his phone after a phone call with Oishi.

I sigh "Same, but my alarm clock thinks that I should slept longer since I look so peaceful" I grumble.

Ryoma just nod and we start running towards the direction of the tournament.

_'I better not get disqualified, or Jake is going to taste his own medicine'._

Meanwhile at the Tournament

"Seems like Ryoma helped a pregnant woman who was in labor get to the hospital" Oishi explain.

"That's a lie, right?" Momoshiro state.

The trio nod "Yeah".

Ryuzaki sigh and turn to Jake asking the same about Kc.

"She crosses with a black cat so she took the long path" Jake chuckle nervously.

"..."

"Both are 100% lies" Kaidoh said.

"Well if we wait for both of them, we won't meet the deadline" Ryuzaku announces.

"Both of them will get the their scolding later, Although we need to register somehow" Ryuzaki add walking towards Horio and Tomoka holding a plain white cap and a wig of long black hair from Jake.

When Ryuzaki stop at them she turn to Kaidoh and Jake "Kaidoh! Jake!, lend them your jacket!".

"Ehhh!" Both Horio and Tomoka exclaim.

109109109109109109109

"Number 128, Seigaku. Please register the ten of us" Tezuka said politely yet emotion less.

The guy take the application with a smile and says" I will confirm your position".

"You will play 5 times a row".

"You need to win at least 3 game to move on".

"Hai" Tezuka state.

The guy nod and continue explaining "In order to qualify for the Kantou Regional Tournament, you have to be in the Top 5, the top four will qualify 4 schools who lose in the quarter finds will compete for the last spot".

When the guys look at the team again, he glance at the application for he get bewilder "Huh? Seigaku has 3 freshman/woman players?".

Every tense and look at Horio (Who is wearing an oversize jersey jacket and white cap), Tomoka (Who now is wearing a [maybe] fitted jersey jacket and a wig of long black hair), and Jake (Who sweat drop at the scene).

"Is there something wrong?" The guy ask.

"Ma...Mada Mada Dane" Horio said awkwardly re-phrasing Ryoma's catchphrase.

The guy turn to Tomoka.

Tomoka start to fidget and said (failing) "Y-Yo".

Jake smile and chuckle when the guy look at him.

The guy smile at them three "How trustworthy".

_'Ohh..you don't know how wrong you are'_ Everybody sweatdrop.

"Well goodluck" The guy added.

ARMCRAMPARMCRAMP

"Where do you went to" Ryoma said to me when i'm close enough.

I raise my hands in defense "Geez, are you going gorilla on me now Ryoma? You know, the gorilla that goes wild seeing someone that just took his bananas".

Ryoma just 'che' at me and start walking, with me besides him laughing lightly.

"Here I just bought some drinks for us" I said to him, handing him the Grape-flavor Ponta while I open the iced-coffee can.

"Thank you"Ryoma thank quietly.

We just walk in silence.

Sipping our drinks there and here.

Well...until we hear noise ahead of us.

"What the heck is that?" Me and Ryoma look at each other before we speed up.

When we get where the noise is, we see a tennis court with Horio on the left side and a guy that look like in his sophomore.

Just as we stop outside but beside the side of court Horio is in we see him wearing a jersey jacket same with Tomoka but she wear a wig of long black hair like my own real hair but Horio wear a white cap.

"What are you doing? Show me your twist serve already!" The guy of the other side of the court call out to Horio.

"I'm dead" Horio mutter before noticing us.

"Ah! Echizen! Kc-chan!" Thats when I notice Jake, Tomoka, Sakuno,Katchiro, and Katsuo as they look at us.

The guy got impatient waiting and shout "Seigaku's regulars freshman! Hurry up and Serve!".

I raise an eyebrow at the guy and look at Ryoma seeing him glance at the guy before looking at Horio.

"Yes! In a sec!" Horio calls back.

He turn to us and whisper to Ryoma "You're late! Geez...Hurry up and switch with me! Come and play this guy...".

"Goodluck, Echizen-kun" Ryoma smirk turning around.

Horio gaped and grap the fence"Wait a second! I beg you!".

Ryoma stop but didn't turn around"You're Echizen, right?".

Horio cry out to Ryoma.

I shook my head watching amaze.

_'You are such a Tease Ryoma'_ I can't help but think.

"Well well, I can't help it" Horio smile feeling grateful...

...

...until Ryoma add "A week's worth of juice is ok, right?".

_'Re-said that, Ryoma is so evil'._

Horio protest"Three days' worth! This happened because you were late in the first place!".

Ryoma ignore him and add " A month's worth is ok too".

Horio grind his teeth at Ryoma hopelessly.

Ryoma is about to walk away.

_'Well i'll give the boy his wish and help-"_

I get cut-out of my thoughts as someone says.

"That's not right, Ryoma-kun" Me and Ryoma turn and see Sakuno scolding Ryoma himself.

"You're the one that is late. Just help Horio-kun!".

I blink at her and smirk _'Looks like Sakuno isn't that shy girl after all"._

I nudge Ryoma with my elbow.

He turn to me "Help the boy out will ya" I mouth at him.

Ryoma 'tch' and put his bag down to grab his racket.

"Hey you dimwits! What are you being slow for?!"The guy from earlier yell.

"Just Wait!"Sakuno and Tomoka both shout angrily.

The guy gulp and step back.

"So this is how it'll be,I, Horio, with 2 years of tennis experien-Hey brat!"Ryoma turn to me, who is having a piggy back from Jake.

I wave my first in the air" Just get on with it! You Chibi!".

Ryoma roll his eyes and position his right hand then throw the ball upwards.

"AHH!"

_'Man...This guy sure can scream...-.-'._

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~

"Ah! Echizen! Kc-san! Jake-san!" Oishi exclaim.

"Both of you are late, What we're you doing?" Tezuka strictly ask.

Ryoma smirk with me while Jake sigh "Just warming up".

Coach Ryuzaki turn to me with a raise eyebrow"You don't expect me to believe that you warm up hanging from your brother's back".

I grin"Of course not, thats why i'm gonna say that i just watch".

"Prepare yourself for the match"Tezuka state.

"Go, Ryoma! Win all of it in the first match!" Coach Ryuzaki remind.

"Good thing i won't be playing until the real matches begin" I smile at Coach Ryuzaki.

Coach Ryuzaki sigh" Kc, if you keep saying that you'll get more enemies".

I grin at her" I know! Thats why i'm doing it! The more, the many".

Without me knowing it everybody sweatdrop_ 'What a girl'_.

"Making this jersey dirty on purpose..." I hear Horio mumble.

"What should i do? I borrowed it from Kaidoh-senpai!"Horio excaim.

I sweatdrop_ 'Poor guy...he'll die early'_.

"Singles Number 1..." Jake mutter from below me.

I look at him in confuse"What the h*ll are you talking about?".

Jake look at me and roll his violet eyes"Singles Number 1 is Tezuka Kinumitsu".

_'Tezuka? Tezuka is finally playing?'_I look up and watch with the rest of the players at Tezuka.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"That's not all. The captain's real strength is nothing like this."Ryoma speak out, correcting Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Right now...it's just warm-up exercises."Ryoma add.

Fuji agree"They are few players that can make Tezuka go all out".

_"And one of them is me" _My eyes glint with excitement and curiosity.

When its time for the next match, i turn around and wave my hand in the air walking away"I'll sleep on a tree or a bench if anyone needs me.".

As i walk away i hear footsteps following me.

Me, already knowing who it is slow down.

"Aren't you going to watch Ryoma's match?" I ask my twin brother beside me.

Jake shook his head looking at the tennis courts we pass by "Nope, i need to make sure you don't get late for your match".

I hummed and nod, tilting my head upwards to watch the clouds floats by.

When we arrive back to the team, we just arrive at the right time as Tezuka ask Inui what's going on.

"Tezuka...We have to be very careful around ."Inui state.

We all watch them.

"What's this all about?"Tezuka ask again.

"...They will do anything to win"Inui said.

I smirk '_Anything huh? Seigaku vs is going to be an interesting match to see'._

"I can't wait to play" I said lowly smirking, The Team hearing me.

Hey! Hope you guys are still Alive?! Anyway Vacation is finally here! That means i can finally burn all those seatworks,tests and even homeworks without a worry! And i can update my stories once a week! ^.^


End file.
